Christmas Star
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Serenity is scheduled to sing in the Christmas concert. Days before the show she falls ill with only Tristan there to care for her.
1. The Big News

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, James Bond, or A Christmas Carol.

* * *

For the past two months Joey had announced to the entire school and everyone in the city of Domino the Christmas concert taking place at Domino Central Arena. His younger sister, Serenity, was to sing in the show.

Every December the music hall held a charity banquet in which the best singers and songwriters in the nation would attend. The money made would purchase food for needy families in the area, while the musicians would showcase their work for potential stardom. Talent agents from all over would attend to hear the brightest lyrics and witness unique voices.

The local celebrity, Haruka, a fourteen-year old master pianist was to be the headlining act, performing three songs from her self-made Christmas album. However, due to a severe case of influenza, she was forced to drop out of the show. The director had less than two hours to find a new act. He did not want to announce the resignation of Haruka to avoid a chaotic clash of divas. He knew they would all threaten to leave if they were not selected to be the main act. The director walked the halls, grasping his forehead, praying a miracle would keep the show from cancellation. That was when he heard the young Serenity singing in the hallway. She had finished practice with the Domino High choir and awaited her ride.

"Excuse me," he said approaching the teenager.

"I'm sorry, sir, was I singing too loud?" Serenity asked.

"Not at all, young lady, in fact that was one of the best voices I've heard in a long time." He cleared his throat and brought her the news. "Have you heard of little Haruka's misfortune." Serenity shook her head. "Well she's sick and we need someone to replace her for the show next week. I would like you to be that person."

"But what about my choir?" Serenity asked.

"You shall still sing with them, but you will also be singing that song at the end."

Serenity gasped, "Really? That song?"

The director nodded.

Serenity's eyes lit up. She noticed her ride pulling up in the parking lot. Serenity squealed and hugged the director, thanking him as she ran out the door. He thanked her in return and clapped his hands, thanking God for Serenity.

After receiving the news she ran out of the practice hall and wrapped her brother in an embrace. Tristan and Mai were there leaning against her purple convertible.

"Congratulations, kiddo," Mai said with a full smile.

Serenity nodded thanks to her brother's crush. Tristan stepped forward and grasped Serenity's hand with both of his. He stared her in the eyes for minutes until Joey broke the silence.

"So we gonna go to dinner or what?" the loud blonde asked.

Mai giggled and motioned for the other to climb into her vehicle. She turned the ignition and twisted up the volume of her current favorite CD. Joey bobbed his head along with the beat. Mai sped down the highway until they reached Serenity and Joey's favorite dining location.

Tristan leapt out of the car and rushed over to Serenity's side. He pulled the torso of his jacket down then bent to open Serenity's door for her. She took hold of his outstretched hand and stepped out beside him. She stood in her white, button up, long-sleeved blouse and fluffy, pink mini skirt with matching white stockings and Mary-Janes. Her auburn hair fell over her back in a braid. She wore a gold, heart-shaped locket that her mother bought for her before her surgery three years prior. She contrasted with the dark brown pants and black trench coat worn by Tristan.

"Thank you, Tristan," Serenity said with a smile. She placed her white purse with a pink heart-shaped snap in the center, over her shoulder.

Tristan grabbed Serenity's hand as they stepped up on the curb. Serenity glanced up at Tristan than back down at their clasped hands. A chill ran down Tristan's back and he released his hold on her hand.

The four walked in and sat down at an empty booth. Joey and Serenity sat on one side, Joey across from Mai, and Serenity across from Tristan. Tea walked by and placed a menu in front of each of them.

"Hey, guys," Tea cheered. "How'd the practice go, Serenity?"

Serenity's face matched the ketchup bottle on the table.

"My little sis is gonna be a Christmas star!" Joey exclaimed. He side-hugged her, making her face glow even redder.

Tea tilted her head to the side with wide eyes.

"I have a solo part," Serenity said with her eyes on the tabletop.

"Oh, congratulations!" Tea cried. "You better believe that I will be there the night you perform."

"So will I," Mai added.

"And you can count on me being there," Tristan replied.

"Thanks, you guys," Serenity said, lifting her head with her eyes shut. Her gorgeous eyes opened to greet each of her friends in the face. "I'm glad to have friends like you."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Tristan said with a bold smile.

Serenity returned his smile with a shy one of her own.

"So, what do you all want to eat?" Tea asked pulling out a pen and notepad.

"I'll have a burger with extra meat, cheese, and ketchup, and large fries with a super large cola," Joey said with a laugh.

Mai rolled her eyes then ordered a salad with a diet soda. Tristan glanced over at Serenity to watch her nose wrinkle as she thought of what she wanted to eat. She lightly licked her lips then looked up at Tea to order a chicken sandwich with a side of fries and a chocolate milkshake. Tristan ordered the same with the exception of a vanilla milkshake. Tea winked at Tristan then hurried off to put the orders in. Before a minute passed Tea returned with the styrofoam cups sitting on a round tray. She passed them out to the corresponding customer before hurrying off to satisfy another group sitting at the table over at the back.

Joey cackled under his breath as he ripped the end of his straw paper off. He checked to make sure Mai's attention was on her cup before bringing the exposed straw to his lips. He placed the plastic tube in his mouth and blew the remaining paper at the woman sitting across from him. The paper smacked Mai in the forehead. She narrowed her brow and crumpled the paper up in her hand. She sent Joey a glare that made him gulp instantaneously. Serenity and Tristan laughed. Tristan's eyes switched over to Serenity to find her delicately pulling her straw from its paper. She placed the straw through the lid, ignoring the loud croaking sound from colliding plastic. The murky liquid rose up through the clear plastic into her crimson lips.

With the start of her sixteenth birthday Serenity was finally allowed to wear makeup. For many girls, red lipstick made them look like a tramp. Serenity had the skin tone and lip structure that supported the shade in a silky appearance. Her eyelids were lightly coated with a shade of pink that blended with the color of her skin. A thin swoop of black-brown mascara covered her lashes.

There was no doubt in Tristan's mind that Serenity's voice would be as beautiful as she looked. He imagined her standing on stage in a sparkling, white gown with her hair tied up in two French braids, and her neck lined with a string of pearls. The audience would fall into a trance when the first note hit the air. And afterwards she would step down from stage with applause falling everywhere, but the one she would most notice was the most handsome man in the room. He would stand up in the front row wearing a tuxedo, James Bond style. At that moment she would confess her undying love for him and they would share their first kiss.

Tristan was thrown from his trance when Tea returned with the food. She passed out everyone else's meal first before placing the tray down to use both hands to hand Joey his sloppy order. The ketchup ran over the edge of the plate and piled onto the table in front of him. Joey picked up one of the few fries that were not saturated in ketchup to swoop up what had fallen on the table. The coated fry then reached its destination inside Joey's mouth. Mai gagged while Serenity giggled.

"Hey, Miss!" a grumpy man called from two tables down. He held his cup in his hand and swished around the remaining ice inside. "Think I can get a refill sometime today?"

"Excuse me," Tea said trying to cover the twitching vein bulging from her forehead. The others watched as she hurried over to his table. "The soda machine is over by the ordering station."

"But it's too crowded over there," the man argued. "Can't you go get it?"

Tea grabbed the cup from the man's chubby hand, wanting to pour the ice over his head. She feigned a smile and hopped over to the machine, waiting for an unaccompanied child to finish overfilling his drink. The soda sloshed on the metal counter as he carried the lidless cup down to where the lids and straw holders sat. Tea winked at her friends before running the cup under every selection of sodas. All, except Joey, made an effort to hide their laughter. Tea returned with full cup and placed it in front of the man. He ceased the drumming of his fingers and took a sip while Tea gave him false courtesies. The four watched the man make a face as Tea walked back to the kitchen wearing a triumphant smile.

The door opened revealing a familiar face. Serenity waved to her friend and motioned for him to join her. The collection of white hair bounced with every step taken. The boy scooted in beside Serenity.

"Nice to see you again, Bakura," Mai spoke.

"The same to you," said Ryou. "And please, call me Ryou."

A smile came to Mai's face. "Yes…Ryou, I will."

"What brings you here?" Joey asked with a mouthful of food.

Ryou chuckled. "The same as you, my stomach."

The others laughed along.

"When Tea returns we'll get her to bring you something," said Tristan.

"Oh, how are the dance lessons going for her?" Ryou asked.

"She doesn't talk about them much," Serenity replied. "But from what Yugi's told me and Joey, she dances like an angel."

Tristan cleared his throat and said, "And come next week, you'll sing like an angel."

"Oh, your class is performing at Domino Concert Hall, right?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, it's more than that," Mai said. She smiled at Serenity and continued, "Go on, kiddo, tell him."

"I'm singing a solo." Serenity glanced down at the table. "It was a song my mom used to sing to me when I was a child." Her fingers graced the locket and she smiled with the bittersweet memory that came along. "I thought I'd never get to sing it again, but because of Haruka's illness—bless her, I hope she recovers."

"But not before the concert," Joey cheered. He jumped from the table with his fist pumped above his head. "You're going to be the star of the show!"

Serenity suddenly felt an intense heat against her back. It was a heat that made her stomach churn. She glanced behind her shoulder and surveyed the restaurant only to find cheerful people enjoying their meals. Tristan was the only one to notice her discomfort. Serenity turned around and inhaled deep.

"Alright, Joey, sit down before you embarrass yourself," Mai said yanking the blonde back into reality.

"Everything okay, Serenity?" Tristan asked.

Serenity smiled and nodded. Tristan felt she was keeping something from him, but for Serenity's sake he chose not to probe further.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ryou chimed. "This weekend Kaiba is hosting a major Christmas party at his house."

"Kaiba having a party?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the Christmas type," Tristan added.

"More like a Scrooge," said Mai.

"I thought the same, but it's true. The whole city's invited," Ryou said.

"Probably his brother's idea," Tristan spoke.

"Come on now," said Serenity. "Christmas changes people."

"Yeah, deep down Kaiba might actually have a good, kind heart," Mai added.

There was a slight pause before the group broke into laughter. Tea returned to the table questioning the reason for the sudden laughter. As Ryou was the only one who could speak, he brought forth the joke which immediately sent Tea into a fit of giggles.

"So are you going?" Mai asked when she caught her breath.

"Of course I'm going," Joey exclaimed. "There's bound to be good food there."

"Oh, Joey, always motivated by your stomach," Serenity sighed.

Ryou ordered his meal. Tea quickly brought his food to him which he immediately began to devour. Within an hour of food and conversation, the five of them were ready to leave. After paying for everyone, Joey stood up with two ketchup stains on his shirt. Tristan offered to take up his, Mai, and Serenity's trash. When he returned the group were saying their farewells to Ryou.

"I can give you a ride if you need it," said Mai.

"Thank you," Ryou replied. "But I need to run two more errands for my father. They're in this area and he'll be here to pick me up in an hour."

"Are you going to come hear me sing?" Serenity asked.

"You can count on me," Ryou responded.

She hugged him before he walked out the door. He waved receiving a collective good-bye. Mai was the first to leave, followed by Joey, then Serenity, and Tristan in the back. Upon reaching the outside, Serenity buttoned up her pink marshmallow coat.

Tristan saw his opportunity and stepped forward.

"Serenity," he said almost choking on his words.

Serenity faced him, her face red from the wind.

"I was wondering, about Kaiba's party," Tristan said.

"What about it?" asked Serenity.

"You are going, right?"

Serenity nodded.

Tristan placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I thought, since you know, what Ryou said, about lots of couples are going to be there and stuff."

Serenity giggled. "I know, people are using it as an excuse for a date. Kind of silly."

A lump formed in the back of Tristan's throat.

"Silly?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm all for Christmas romance and all, but it's kind of a cheap and silly to use Kaiba as a way to pass off a fancy date. Not exactly what I would consider romance."

Tristan lowered his head and nodded.

"Tristan, you okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I was just wondering if you were going is all."

"Yeah, I'll be there," Serenity replied.

Tristan nodded then the two of them climbed in the backseat of Mai's car. Tristan folded his hands and looked out at the scenery as they passed.

Serenity never noticed the young, blonde girl watching her from the window inside the restaurant. Through her eyes one would know that with Serenity's name came hate.

* * *

Well, what do you think so far? Kaiba's party will be in the next chapter. I'd appreciate any comments and/or constructive criticism. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this story and Merry Christmas to you all!


	2. Kaiba's Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: I changed the ending to this chapter to better fit the story.

* * *

The night before Kaiba's party the whole city was in an uproar. No one dared to enter his home without wearing their best. Those who had enough money raided the stores to find the best dresses and suits. Children were instructed not to make a sound. Anyone who was anyone made sure to show up at that door with a gift in hand.

Serenity searched her closet for something cute yet sophisticated. After two hours of debating she found herself torn between the teal cocktail dress with green sequins falling diagonal across the waist and a red gown with a halter top that was fitted in the waist and flared at the hips. They both seemed rather unsuitable for the weather, but perfect for the party.

She placed the two gowns down on the bed and headed over to the armoire. The white, antique jewelry box set upon the top. Serenity rummaged through the costume jewelry hoping to find the perfect bracelet to accompany her locket. She glanced down at the pearl bracelet laying on the top of the others. She picked it up sat down on top of the teal gown.

She finally remembered the reason she was so anxious finding her appearance for the party. It had been a little over a year since he gave her that bracelet. Seto Kaiba, the young billionaire, had fallen for the first time and the girl he fell for happened to be the sister of the boy he loathed the most.

Serenity refused his first attempt on the grounds that every word that escaped his mouth was meant to insult her brother. She did not even know when or how he could fall in love with her. Kaiba admitted it was her kindness towards Mokuba that made him see her as more than just the giggly, kid sister of the dueling dog. Serenity turned him down, but promised never to tell a soul. She kept true to her word. And it was not until two months later when they were at the beach that made her see the older Kaiba in a different light.

Seto had only gone to accompany Mokuba, even though he knew the currents were at their worst. Serenity ran into the waves with Tea. Serenity giggled as the water splashed her in the face. Seto wore his thick shades. He pretended to watch Mokuba building an amateur sandcastle, but in fact his eyes were on the perfect body of Serenity Wheeler. Her green bikini contrasted with the bright orange one with white polka dots that Tea sported. Serenity's bathing suit was much more modest than Tea's, which Kaiba felt went perfect with her smile. Mokuba glanced over to find his brother sincerely smiling, something that was a rarity for him.

All of a sudden the waves crashed down and separated Serenity from Tea. Tea landed atop the sand. She picked herself up and fixed her bathing suit top before anyone could view the show. She called out Serenity's name. A larger wave hit her and crashed her down again. Tea stood up, her legs wobbling, coughing out the water that forced itself down her throat. Serenity called out, her arms waving, as the waves pushed her further down. Joey, Yugi, and Tristan ran up to Tea. Tea's arms flailed as she tried to run after Serenity.

"Tea, don't!" Yugi cried as he pulled her to safety.

"It's my fault, Yugi, I should've made sure she was with me," Tea said as tears fell.

"I'm going after her," Tristan proclaimed.

He grasped the boogey board and went stepped into the water. The waves knocked him down.

"Tristan, come on, that's my sister," Joey cried. He growled then went after her. Although he was an excellent swimmer, he was no match for the strength of the waves. He coughed out the water as he continued to pursue against the pleas of his friends.

"Joey, come back!" Yugi called.

"Hang on, Joey, I'm coming!" yelled Tristan.

Before Tristan could take another step a jet ski dashed by, splashing water on the three still at the shore. Mokuba ran up to them calling out after his brother.

Seto stopped the vehicle right where Serenity's weakened body barely struggled. Her face was red from speedy breathing. She limply grasped onto Seto's firm hand. He yanked her up and pulled her faint body against himself. She let her head rest on his stiff chest.

"Please, save Joey," Serenity whispered before fainting.

Seto nodded and leaned her against his chest again. He wrapped on arm around her back and used the other to steer. He maneuvered the jet ski against the waves upon where Joey waded.

"Can you climb on?" Seto asked.

Joey responded by grabbing onto the back of the vehicle. Seto jerked the jet ski into drive, nearly knocking Joey back into the water. The crowd cheered as the elder Kaiba brought the Wheelers to shore.

"Joey! Serenity!" Tea called as she approached the two.

Seto turned off the jet ski and threw it against the sand. Joey stepped off while Seto grasped Serenity in his arms and carried her through the applauding crowd. Joey's legs wobbled before giving out. He fell on his knees in the sand.

"Seto," Mokuba said quietly.

"Mokuba, call for an ambulance, hurry," instructed Seto.

Mokuba ran over to the bag that held their cell phone. Tristan and Yugi tended to Joey whose only wish was to check on his sister. Seto gently laid Serenity on her towel that matched her bathing suit. Serenity stirred but kept her eyes shut.

Joey gathered his strength and made his way over to the Kaiba brothers.

"Kaiba," Joey said, his voice cracking. Seto and Mokuba both glanced up. "Look, I can't thank you enough for what you did for my sister."

"Don't mention it, Wheeler," Seto replied as he stood.

He and Mokuba returned to their spot on the beach. The two hurried to pack their stuff.

"I just don't understand him," Tea spoke.

Serenity woke to the sound of sirens approaching.

Two days later a rejuvenated Serenity rode her bike up to the Kaiba mansion. The butler let her in the main hall where she was instructed to wait. She overheard the butler on a speaker with Seto, but decided it was best not to pry. She, however, heard an increase in the rate they spoke. A few minutes later Seto leapt down the stairs to meet the young woman he rescued just two days prior.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"I wanted to thank you," Serenity replied. "For saving me and Joey."

"It's nothing," Seto said turning away.

Serenity grasped his hand. Seto's blue eyes met with hers. He never imagined there would be a chance he could see someone smiling through their eyes.

"It means a lot to me," Serenity said. "And maybe I was too harsh with you before. But if you let me, I want to accept that offer."

"You mean you wish to court?" Seto asked.

Serenity giggled. She replied by kissing his cheek.

Seto turned to face her straight on. "To be honest, I did it all for you."

"Then I'm lucky," Serenity said. She lifted her face at the same time Seto lowered his. Their lips met and refused to part.

They dated for nearly a year. In that timeframe Seto showered her with many luxurious gifts. Joey was none too happy with the dating situation. He brought it up to his friends, and even Seto himself, the age difference between the two. Through it all, they saw the smiling side of Kaiba. Seto presented Serenity with the pearl bracelet on their semi-anniversary. Serenity promised to never remove it from her wrist.

Then suddenly, before their first anniversary, Seto broke it off. Serenity never questioned for Seto assured her that it was nothing she had done. Serenity cried for hours. Afterwards she gave away all the gifts he had given to her. Joey resumed the loathing he always had towards Kaiba. She never saw him the same way again.

Serenity put the bracelet on her wrist trying to remember the reason she neglected to give it away. The pearls fit her nicely. They were pretty enough to accentuate her natural beauty, yet plain enough to keep the focus on her. It was one of the few gifts he gave her that were not gaudy. She smiled, telling herself the reason it remained was because it blended so well with the rest of her jewelry.

Serenity took the bracelet off and threw it in the waste basket.

She walked out into the hallway and picked up the phone that lined the wall. She dialed the memorized number to a really good friend.

At a house down the way Tristan picked up on the second ring.

"Hello," he announced.

"Hi, Tristan," Serenity cooed.

"Serenity, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just thinking about the party and all."

"Oh, the one tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?" The memory of Serenity's dismissal to his potential date replayed through his mind.

"I was thinking about what you said. About dates and all."

Tristan's face brightened.

Serenity waited for a reply but none came. "Hello, Tristan, you still there."

"Yeah, babe, I am," Tristan responded. He immediately gasped.

Serenity giggled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Tristan became speechless. He pinched his arm to make sure he was in fact awake.

"Hello…Tristan," Serenity said.

"Yes, I would love to," Tristan replied.

"Great!" Serenity cheered. "Then you'll be here to pick me up tomorrow."

"I'll be there," Tristan shouted.

"Alright, bye."

Tristan hung up then leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath then let the air out slowly as a smile invaded his face. He ran his hair through his foaxhawk and walked to his bedroom.

Serenity looked down at the selections before her once more. She let out a sigh and put the teal one back in the closet.

***

Serenity took one last look at her curls in the mirror before walking into the living room. She bought a nice pair of red pumps to go with the dress. Her left wrist was decorated with a gold chain that matched her locket.

At seven on the dot there came a knock on the door. Serenity pranced over to the front door and opened it to reveal her friend that she barely recognized. Tristan was dressed in a sharp black tuxedo with a navy blue cummerbund and bowtie. His hair was slicked back. The smell of aftershave took over the room.

"Ready to go, Serenity?" he asked holding out his arm.

Serenity locked arms with him then he led her to his motorcycle. He climbed on first, followed by Serenity who draped her arms around Tristan's shoulders. Tristan put the cycle in gear and took off.

When they arrived at the house a valet met them, offering to take Tristan's bike to the parking lot in the back. The looked up at the house covered in garland, tied up at the sides with red ribbons. The garland coiled down the banisters. On the outside of each of the windows hung a wreath garnished with holly and finished with a matching ribbon. White lights decorated the outside trees. Lit lampposts guided the way up the driveway.

Serenity's heart raced as she approached the house she knew all too well. She clutched Tristan's arm tighter and leaned on his shoulder as she walked through the threshold.

The guests were dressed merrily, enjoying their fill of fancy food and wine. The ballroom was illuminated with a gold chandelier lit with a thousand bulbs. The drapes were pulled back to display the night sky. An enormous Christmas tree stood over in the back of the room. There were many presents below, most of which were addressed to the younger Kaiba brother. A small orchestra played over on the other side of the room. Amidst the laughter and the drunken guests their host was nowhere to be found.

Serenity checked the room for any other familiar faces.

"Hey, Serenity!" Joey called at last. Serenity looked over to find her brother waving from the other side of the room. He wore black slacks with a yellow leisure jacket. Beside him stood Yugi in a nice suit complete with green pants, white dress shirt, green jacket and matching tie. Also with the group was Tea in a short white cocktail dress with clear stiletto hills and a white headband. Mai wore a sleeveless purple gown that fell to the floor and corseted up the back. Her full blonde hair was pulled half up and half down. A line of pearls decorated her neck with a nice-sized pearl in each ear. Ryou wore a simple pair of black pants with a white tuxedo shirt and jacket. They all complimented each other before turning to the food table.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starved," Joey said. He leapt forward and grabbed a plate made of fine china. He filled the plate with all kinds of cheese, mini pizzas, chicken wings, and desserts.

"Hey, Joey, you completely missed the vegetables and fruits," Yugi teased.

"Just wanna eat healthy," Joey laughed.

"Um, what is all this stuff?" Tristan asked pointing to the fancy decorated, yet questionable items.

"It's called pâté," Tea replied. "And goat cheese croutons."

"And caviar," Mai added as she scooped some up onto her own plate.

"Shrimp scampi," Yugi said as he picked up the item he always wanted to try.

"And fresh, garlic green beans," Serenity said as she took a bite of one.

"I'll stick with the stuff I can pronounce," Joey said. He stuffed an entire mini pizza in his mouth.

"Yeah," Tristan said as he ended up with similar items as Joey.

The group made their way over to a corner. They watched as the other people who were not used to such food commented and asked their friends. A few brave souls put the hors d'oeuvres on their plates.

"It's a good thing Kaiba decided to add regular food to the menu," Ryou said as he joined his friends.

The others laughed, those with food in their mouths merely nodded.

"Speaking of Kaiba, has anyone seen him?" Mai asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Why would he invite us all here if he wasn't planning on showing?"

Serenity shuddered. She could care less if she ever saw him again.

"Well knowing Kaiba, he's bound to make an entrance," Tristan replied.

"I haven't seen Mokuba either," Tea responded.

"Why would the Kaibas not even come to their own party?" Ryou asked.

Before anyone could say another word the trumpets sounded. The crowd became quiet. Seto Kaiba entered the room in the usual garb he sported with Mokuba trailing close behind. None of them said a word. Serenity's heart dropped as she saw the beautiful woman hanging on Seto's arm. It was the lady she had barely known from the dueling tournament several years ago. She wore a traditional, white Egyptian gown that fell to her ankles with a collar surrounding her neck made of gold and jade. Her ears, arms, and hair were also decorated in gold. Dark kohl surrounded her eyes. Both she and Seto kept a sour look on their faces.

Seto took his position at the center of the party.

"Thank you all for coming. My brother and I welcome you to our Christmas party," Seto spoke in a bold voice. "I hope that you all enjoy yourselves this evening." With those words he turned and took a seat over at one of the chairs by the wall. Isis sat down beside him.

The rest of the party resumed their activities. It was only Serenity who found herself unable to smile. Her eyes fixed themselves on the woman who found herself beside the man she used to love. She wondered if it was possible that he no longer had any feelings for her. Isis felt someone's stare and moved her eyes to meet Serenity. She recognized her as the sister of a fellow duelist from a while ago and greeted her with a smile. Serenity forced a smile on her face as hard as she pushed back the forming tears.

"Serenity, you okay?" Tristan asked.

Serenity turned to face her date. She nodded and forced herself to eat.

When the group finished their food they sought other forms of entertainment. Tea asked Yugi to dance, and Mai asked Joey. Joey was hesitant at first, but with some persuasion from his date, more correctly being pulled onto the dance floor, he complied. Ryou, Serenity, and Tristan remained.

Tristan coughed into his hand. "Um, Serenity," he spoke. The girl's eyes turned to face him. Tristan's face became the color of his date's dress. "Would you like to dance?"

Serenity stared at Tristan's outstretched hand. She glanced up at her previous boyfriend, whose gaze remained on the dancing guests, then turned her attention back to Tristan. His smile increased. Serenity's face softened. She turned her nose up and took hold of Tristan's hand. Tristan took Serenity by the waist with her arms around his shoulders.

Seto's attention turned to the girl he still cared for. He watched her twirl and smile with a burning heart. He closed his eyes and reminded himself over and over that he had to leave her for her own good. He turned to face his current partner, a woman with an age more suitable to his own. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Serenity, yet she would not smile as often as the younger one. She was more mature, something they shared. Isis could not match the comfort he felt with Serenity, but it was a sacrifice he had to make.

"This is a nice party," Isis said.

"I'm glad you think so," Seto replied.

"It was kind of you to do it all for your brother."

Seto nodded. "Mokuba asked for a grand party this Christmas so I did so for him."

Isis nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Seto asked.

Isis shifted. "I was never allowed to celebrate holidays in my youth. My father was all about tradition. We rarely communicated with anyone outside our family."

Seto smiled.

"What?" Isis asked. "You find that funny?"

Seto shook his head. "I never celebrated holidays when I was a kid either."

Isis smiled and took hold of Seto's hand. "Well thank you for allowing me to share Christmas with you."

Seto smiled and grasped Isis' hand.

Serenity could not help but to notice Seto kissing a new woman. She lowered her eyes. Tristan glanced up and nearly gasped when he saw the man he figured to never have feelings kissing a woman he never imagined to fall in love.

"Are you okay, Serenity?" Tristan asked, remembering all about Serenity's past relationship with Seto Kaiba.

"I'm just a little tired, Tristan," Serenity replied.

"You don't want to go home, do you?" Tristan asked lowering his tone.

Serenity noticed the droop in Tristan's voice and shook her head. "No, I just don't really want to dance anymore."

Tristan nodded and led Serenity out to the lounge. If Joey had not known Tristan for so long he would have followed the two of them out.

"Come on, you know they're perfect together," Mai said.

Joey turned around and stuttered.

"You know what I mean," Mai said. Her eyes became gentler. "Tristan's a good guy."

"I know, I just don't want her to get hurt again," Joey said. He looked back in the direction in which they went. "But I suppose Tristan would never do what Kaiba did to her."

"He never gave a reason?" Mai asked.

Joey shook his head. "Just told her she'd be happier without him." Joey growled. "I could've told her that long before they started dating."

Tristan helped Serenity sit down on one of the brown, cushioned couches.

"Thanks, Tristan, I'm sorry this is not turning out so great," Serenity said.

"No, no this is fine," Tristan replied. "It's nice to have some alone time." He looked back towards the entrance to the ballroom to make sure Joey was not following.

Serenity looked down at her lap before raising her eyes to meet with Tristan's.

"You really do look pretty tonight," Tristan said.

Serenity smiled.

"Hey, Serenity," a high-pitched voice called from beside the couch.

Serenity looked up to meet the cute blonde standing beside her.

"Hi, Rebecca," Serenity said. "I didn't know you would be here tonight."

Rebecca smirked making her cheeks blush. She was dressed in a very elf-like green dress with white, lacey trim.

"Is Tristan here your date?" Rebecca asked.

"He is," Serenity replied. She hoped Rebecca lacked the knowledge of her previous relationship with Seto. He was not one to publicize his personal life and was careful to avoid tabloid cameras, using his fists when the time called for it.

"I heard you're going to be the star in our little show," Rebecca said.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Serenity answered. She looked down at her lap and began fiddling with her locket. "I'm just singing one extra song." She looked back up at Rebecca. "It was a song my mother used to sing to me. She sang it before my surgery but...that was long ago." Serenity sighed.

Tristan put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Thanks," whispered Serenity.

Tristan looked up at Rebecca who nodded.

"Hey, Serenity!" Rebecca cheered. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you."

"What?" Serenity and Tristan asked in unison.

"Just something," Rebecca said winking at Tristan.

Rebecca grabbed Serenity's hands and pulled her up. Tristan smiled as he watched the two stroll away from him.

Rebecca took Serenity out the backdoor.

"The snow is nice, huh?" Rebecca asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I love how beautiful Winter is," Serenity replied.

"Have you seen the lake?"

Serenity shook her head. "Not recently."

"My date and I strolled by it earlier. It's really pretty at Christmas."

"Your date?" Serenity asked. "You never said who-"

"Come on, have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't seen it."

"You must. It's gorgeous."

Rebecca took Serenity by the hand and brought her over to the lake. The trees surrounding the water were lit with white and red lights. The banister of the wooden bridge over the lake was decorated with garland and holly. The two girls were careful while walking on the iced bridge. Serenity picked her hand up off the frozen banister and blew warm air onto her tingling fingers. Serenity smiled at the fogged breath that circled her folded hands.

"Well, what do you think?" Rebecca asked with one gloved hand on the railing and the other on her hip.

"It really is pretty," Serenity said leaning against the railing.

"I'm real excited you're going to be singing next week," Rebecca said. "Poor thing what happened to Haruka."

"Yeah," Serenity replied. "I only wish she gets better. I don't know if I have the courage to sing in front of a large group."

"Don't be silly, the director thinks you're great," Rebecca retorted. She put her hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Besides, didn't you say that you wanted so much to sing that song your mother did."

"Yes, it's a song she would sing to me and Joey every Christmas," Serenity said. "Back when we all lived together. It's been so long since I've heard that song sung. I know if I sing it her Christmas spirit will be restored. She doesn't ever smile for real at Christmas anymore. I mean she smiles in the pictures, but they're all fake."

"I'm so sorry," Rebecca said.

"It's good to have someone I can talk to about this," Serenity said. "But when she hears me sing maybe she'll smile for real."

"That's so sweet," Rebecca said. She turned her head as she rolled her eyes.

Rebecca's cell phone rang to the tune of "Jingle Bells."

"Oh, I wonder who that is?" Rebecca said, reaching into her pocket. "Oh, excuse me, I'll be right back. It's my boyfriend." Rebecca headed back towards Kaiba's house. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I talk to him."

"I'll stay here and watch the sky," Serenity said.

"Okay, I'll be quick," Rebecca said hurrying for the back door.

A few minutes passed. Serenity looked up and back at the door. She wished she had not left her jacket with the butler when they entered the house. She wanted to rush by him without having to say a word that would bring up memories of Kaiba. She grasped her bare arms and shuddered, releasing smoke from her lips.

"Hey, little Wheeler," said a laughing voice.

Serenity jumped and turned to face the boy whose name brought disgust. It was Weevil Underwood. He wore green and shook when he cackled.

"How are you?" Weevil asked.

Serenity backed up as he came closer.

"I'm good," Serenity replied. "I didn't know you were invited."

"Kaiba invited everyone," Weevil replied as he stepped on the bridge. He looked over the edge and smiled. "I haven't lived here long, not even two months. But I couldn't think of a better welcoming."

"Well I think I'll go back inside," Serenity said.

"Okay, I understand," Weevil said sadly. He looked down at the lake that was almost all iced over.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked approaching the boy.

"I feel bad for all the mean things I've done to your brother in the past," Weevil responded. "So I'd understand if you didn't want to talk to me." Serenity looked down at her feet. "But I thought since it's Christmas."

"You're right," Serenity said. She stood beside Weevil on the bridge. "You're right, I should've been kinder."

"I heard you were going to be singing in the show," Weevil said.

"Yeah, I-hey, who told you?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, lots of people," Weevil answered. "Your brother's told everyone."

Serenity smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Joey."

"Hey, that's a nice necklace," Weevil said gawking at the sparkling gold charm.

"Thanks, my mother gave it to me," Serenity replied.

"Can I see it?" Weevil asked.

Serenity began to reach back to take it off when she remembered what happened to Yugi several years ago when he allowed Underwood to hold a precious item.

"I'd rather not," Serenity responded. "I want to keep it on."

Weevil nodded. "It is nice though." Serenity was about to thank him when he reached up and yanked the chain. Several pieces fell to the ground, but the majority, including the locket, were trapped inside Weevil's grasp.

"Please, no! My mom gave that to me!" Serenity cried.

"You want it, go get it!" Weevil cheered as he tossed the necklace in the water. The locket fell through one of the areas that had not entirely frozen over yet. The water splashed up and chain bubbled as it sank.

Serenity began to cry. "You-you-you horrible monster!" Serenity grasped her hands over her head and fell to her knees.

"Oh too bad," Weevil said with a cackle. "That necklace will be rusted by the time that lake thaws out."

"No!" Serenity cried.

She kicked off her heels and crawled barefoot over to the snowbank. Her fingers just barely missed the hole where the locket fell. She took a deep breath steped onto the ice where slid her arm down into the water. The liquid sent jolts up her veins. The ice beneath her cracked and she toppled inside. Weevil snickered while running over where Serenity fell. Her head popped above the cracked ice. She grasped her bare arms and called for Weevil. He reached his hand out laughing his fake apologies. Serenity's arms flailed as she begged him to rescue her. Serenity grabbed Weevil's outstretched hand. He pulled her back onto the land.

"P-p-please help m-m-m-me," Serenity begged.

"Oh, poor Wheeler, you're so cold," Weevil spoke.

"G-get me ins-side," pleaded Serenity.

"Now why don't you just enjoy the scenery," Weevil replied with a cackle.

Weevil petted Serenity's head and stood. He ran towards Kaiba's house. Serenity could barely lift her torso. She raised her arm up calling after him. Weevil disappeared from her view. Her screams became squeaks and eventually turned into tears. Her vision began to blur as her lips became numb. Her arm dropped and she fell facedown in the snow.


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: I haven't updated this story since last Christmas. I wanted to wait until Christmastime to continue. Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Joey looked up from his mug of coffee supported on a plate of cinnamon cookies with red and green sprinkles to see the blonde he left his sister with standing over to the side. She cheerfully chatted away with the party on the other line. Joey felt his stomach twist and abandoned the cookies on the table which shocked everyone else around.

Rebecca said a sorrowful farewell then hung up to see Joey standing behind her.

"Hey, Rebecca, I thought Serenity was with you," Joey said.

Rebecca nodded. "I told her I had a phone call and would be back soon." Joey raised an eyebrow. Serenity backed up a bit. "She was enjoying the scenery, I didn't want to pull her away for it on my account."

"It's getting late, I promised I'd have her back by ten," Tristan said. He put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "I'll go get her."

Tristan headed out the backdoor with Joey and Rebecca in tow.

"Where's everyone going?" Tea asked. Yugi, Ryou, and Mai lifted their heads at Tea's words and their eyes followed hers.

The three stepped out onto the back porch. The railings were decorated in garland with red ribbons tied every two feet. Joey wrapped his arms around himself tightly as his breath escaped in the form of fog.

"Why on earth would Serenity stay out here in this cold?" Joey groaned.

"I left her over by the lake," Rebecca said leading the males in the direction. "She was in awe of how pretty the lights looked reflecting off the ice."

Tristan smiled as it sounded like something that would fascinate Serenity. That was something he liked about her, it never took much to impress her, simple things such as a beautiful landscape or a homemade cupcake (despite how burnt and disfigured it looked) was all it took to make her smile.

They had never been in Kaiba's backyard before. The vast land surrounding the house gave them reason to wish it was warmer and earlier in the day. One could easily find themselves lost wandering around the property.

The three approached the bridge to find it bare of any life.

"Hopefully she didn't take off anywhere," Tristan commented. "We'll never find her."

"It hasn't been five minutes, she couldn't have gone far," Rebecca added.

Tristan pushed forward onto the bridge hoping to catch a glimpse of where Serenity wandered of to. He stopped to observe the set of footprints left in the snow. There were the ones left behind from Serenity's high heels as well as those belonging to Rebecca's boots. There was a third set much larger than the two girls'. Tristan's eyes followed where the ones belonging to Serenity and the stranger walked off in a different path than Rebecca's.

"We can just track her footprints." He pointed to where Serenity's trail leaded. "But we better hurry."

"Why?" Joey asked. "As long as she stayed in the snow we can follow..." His happy feeling ended upon seeing the third set. "Um, Rebecca, was there anyone else out here with you?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"Oh no! Serenity!" Joey called. He took off in the direction of Serenity's footprints. "Serenity, where are you?"

"Joey, wait up!" Tristan called following after him.

"What's going on?" Rebecca yelled having caught up with Tristan.

"There was another pair of footprints that didn't match either of your shoes," Tristan explained while trying his hardest to remain calm.

Joey stopped as he spotted Serenity's shoes. The footprints came to a halt at the edge of the lake. He looked out at the freezing water with the broken ice floating atop. His face lost all color as the only thought that surfaced in his mind consisted of his sister lying at the bottom of the lake.

Joey glanced around the area and gasped upon seeing a red lump lying a few feet away. His eyes widened the second he realized the form belonged to his younger sister. Joey called Serenity's name and dashed to her body. He knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. Serenity's face had lightened several degrees. Her breathing was slow with a hint of wheezing.

"Serenity," Joey said softly as he combed stray hairs from her face.

"Joey, what—oh my god!" Tristan gulped. He placed his hand over his face and knelt down beside Joey.

"She's soaked," Joey managed to say between sobs. He turned his head to face the body of water. "She must've fallen through."

Rebecca gasped upon seeing the motionless woman tucked in her brother's arms. Joey hunched over his sister, hoping to spare any of his own body heat to thaw out her frozen limbs.

"Did she fall off the bridge?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know!" Joey snapped. He picked Serenity up and held her close in his grasp. He glared over at the trembling blonde. "Why did you leave her out here alone? Didn't you think something might happen?"

"I—I…" Rebecca stammered.

"Joey, this isn't—" Tristan began.

Joey shot him a glare then returned his attention to Rebecca. "Was your stupid call that important that you left my sister defenseless? She could've been crying for help and instead of being here to rescue her you were laughing on the phone."

"Joey, stop!" Tristan shouted. He grabbed Serenity from Joey's shaking hands. He cuddled her close to him, trying to keep himself from snapping as Joey had. True enough she looked like a glass sculpture of a sleeping child. Frozen beads of liquid were stuck to her face.

Joey fell to his knees with his fists clenched. He shook while thoughts raced through his head. The tears streaming from his eyes were already frosting over.

Tristan stood speechless as he stared over Serenity's pale face. Her saddened features were not the warm greeting he had grown accustomed to.

Rebecca's sobs stirred him from his trance. She could no longer look the elder Wheeler in the face. Tristan felt a twist in his stomach and a stinging in his heart. If only he had escorted her outside like a proper date. Still the question remained why she stepped out onto the lake in the first place. Sure she was fond of ice-skating but was nowhere near foolish enough to try it barefoot on an unsteady lake.

"Joey, we need to take her inside," Tristan said at last.

Joey looked up and gave a simple nod in reply. He stood following Tristan without a word. Rebecca hid her face against a tree while the two passed by.

The rest of the group waited on the back porch for their friends' arrival. There was a collective grasp upon seeing Serenity's state. One look from Tristan told everyone to keep quiet, at least for Joey's sake. The mentioned silently stepped through the door. Tea, Yugi, and Ryou followed after their friends in fear: fear for Serenity's condition and fear of how long it would take for Joey to breakdown and what he would do at that moment.

Mai headed for the door but stopped upon hearing a shuffling in the distance. She looked in the direction of the noise to find Rebecca slowly making her way back to the house. Tears poured down Rebecca's cheeks. Mai rushed to the young girl's side and knelt down beside her so that they were at eyelevel.

"Rebecca, come on, you'll catch a cold out here," Mai said tugging at the girl's sleeve.

Rebecca shook her head. "It would only serve me right."

"Dear, what are you talking about?" Mai asked, tilting her head to the left.

Rebecca sniffed. "I was careless and now she's hurt." Rebecca fell into Mai's arms and wept. Mai held the girl close, gently rubbing her back until the tears passed.

Back in the house Tristan caught the eyes of everyone, as did the body in his arms. He glanced around in search of the party's host. At last he caught the elder Kaiba in conversation with a man twice his age, obviously bored with the latter's speech. Seto suppressed a yawn and nodded.

"Kaiba!" Tristan called rousing the mentioned.

Seto looked behind him, for once glad to see the group he dubbed the nerd herd. What delight he felt, masked behind an ever-present frown, switched to worry upon seeing the woman in Tristan's arms.

After a moment of stunned silence Seto spoke, "What happened?"

"She fell in the lake," was all Tristan could answer.

Seto's heart broke at the sight of Serenity shivering. She let out a painful moan then stirred in Tristan's grasp. Both could see the lack of energy in her body.

Seto wondered what Serenity was doing so close to the lake that she would have fallen in. He closed his eyes certain the girl had the worst trouble with water.

Tristan was about to say something when Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He pressed a number on speed dial and waited for the party on the other end to answer. Kaiba quickly spoke to the other person stressing the emergency at hand. He hung up then turned to face the group who all stared.

"Quickly, bring her into a spare bedroom," Seto commanded.

He led them away from the other murmuring guests to a separate section of the house. They marched up to the second story and down a narrow corridor full of rooms. Very seldom did Seto invite visitors save the occasional business meeting, nonetheless he felt the need to keep them secure. Seto unlocked one of the rooms and motioned for Tristan to carry her inside.

Joey's eyes met Kaiba's. His eyes offered his gratitude to the man who for so long earned his contempt.

"The doctor will be here shortly," Seto stated. The group looked up at him. The doctor was Mokuba's pediatrician and the only one Seto trusted with his brother's life. Upon explaining the emergency, and willing to pay whatever fee necessary, the doctor agreed to come.

Tristan left the room and pulled Seto aside. "Hey, Kaiba, how is your security here?"

"The best there is," Seto replied. "I'll spare no expense for my family's safety." Seto eyed the other man closely. "Why do you ask?"

"Serenity's not stupid, she wouldn't walk out on a frozen lake like that," Tristan answered. "And I saw another set of footprints following after Serenity's."

Seto groaned. "There are other guests here. It's quite possible someone else went outside."

Tristan nodded. "I know that, I just think it's more than a simple accident."

"I'll have it looked into," Seto replied. He glared at Tristan's displeased face. "Don't give me that look. I care for Serenity as much as any of you."

Tristan's eyes widened. He had temporarily forgotten Seto's previous relationship with Serenity. "I'm sorry," Tristan said softly. "I didn't mean to…I mean thanks for all your help."

"Is everything okay?" a small voice said from behind the two. They turned to find Mokuba standing there wearing a frown.

Seto smiled and moved forward. "Don't you worry about anything, just go back to the party."

"Everyone's talking about Serenity," Mokuba replied. "They want to know what's going on."

Seto sighed. "Very well, I'll have to explain things to them."

"Explain what?" Tristan asked grabbing Seto's arm. "We don't even know what happened here."

"I have to tell them something," Seto replied yanking his arm free. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'll send the doctor in when he arrives." With those words the elder Kaiba took his leave, escorting his brother back to the party. Tristan watched with a heavy heart then returned to the room to find his beloved resting beneath a mountain of blankets.

* * *

Serenity stirred with a moan. She sat up, wincing at the pain in her stomach. The rays of sunlight shone in through the white, transparent curtains hanging in the window. Her eyes took in the familiar site of the guest bedroom. The room received the title of belonging to Serenity due to her stay in that same room twice. She tried to recollect her thoughts on why she was there a third time.

Her hand instinctively touched her neck to find the locket missing. The memory of that worm Underwood snatching the necklace from her person surfaced. Her fingers trembled yet felt sore. She suddenly remembered going in after the necklace and falling through the ice. The memory alone shot shivers down her spine. She looked down to find herself dressed in yellow pajamas with matching cashmere socks.

She heard a muffled noise and looked over to find Tristan hunched over in the chair across from her. He was slightly snoring with his head tucked into his body. Serenity wondered if he was the one to find her. She was now worried how Joey took the news knowing Tristan would not have kept something that important from him.

Serenity hesitated in waking Tristan, for he looked peaceful in his sleep. Still a part of her knew he could not have possibly been comfortable in that position. She reached out and gently shook his hand. Tristan snorted and woke up to be greeted by her smile.

"Serenity," Tristan said. Serenity nodded. He sat up and winced at his stiff neck. He massaged the kink out then turned to the female. "Hey, you okay?"

"I just feel a little weak," Serenity replied. Indeed her voice had a slight squeak to it. It seemed to take a good amount of energy to speak.

"I'll ask Kaiba's servants to bring you some food," Tristan said standing up. His legs and back cracked when he was fully upright.

Serenity shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She sniffled then rested her head back down on the pillow. "My throat hurts too much." She closed her eyes. "It's so cold."

It pulled at Tristan's heart to see her this way. Her feeble body winced at any sudden movement. She shivered despite the numerous thick blankets atop her skin.

The doctor assured the group that she was lucky to have been found when she was otherwise she would have suffered severe frostbite and possibly hypothermia. He gave her some medicine to help with the fever which she broke through the night. All that was left was to recover from the cold.

Seto suggested she stay where she was until she felt well enough to move. Joey offered to stay and look after his sister. Tristan negated Joey's suggestion as he felt Joey's father needed to know of Serenity's state. Yugi offered to stay with Joey if he wanted to which the latter agreed. Tristan offered to care for Serenity for a few days. At that moment Tristan vowed not to leave her side until she healed.


	4. Evidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Kaiba instructed the doctor to keep a close eye on Serenity's progress. He paid the physician twice his normal salary and allowed him to stay and eat free at the mansion. Serenity was given the best medication to at least give her temporary comfort from the symptoms.

Tristan watched as the doctor, a hired nurse, and numerous servants entered and exited Serenity's room. He usually stood in the corner feeling helpless. Several times the nurse asked Tristan to wait outside while she surveyed Serenity in private. Tristan complied out of respect for the young woman all while hoping she would soon recover.

From what he heard from Yugi and Tea over the phone, Joey was a wreck. It had been only two days since the accident and since that day he had eaten once. Sure Yugi and Tea refused to give him a moment's peace until he finally consumed the home cooked meal prepared for him. Joey compromised and ate a little less than half. Yugi was there to support Joey through the tears and vomit of the nights. Joey's friends unanimously agreed that he should not see his sister until she was clearly recovering for his sanity's sake. Joey complied upon realization that his father needed the support when he nearly drank himself to suicide the night before. Joey hated the fact that he needed to be the strong one for his family while his sister lay dying in her ex-boyfriend's house, but he did so for Serenity.

The nurse collected the necessary data and bowed to Tristan before taking her leave. Tristan grabbed a chair and sat backwards, his arms hanging over the chair's back and his chin resting on his arms. Serenity smiled and pushed herself to sit up. Serenity's cheeks having regained color gave Tristan a reason to smile. He saw her eyes land on the nightstand. Tristan followed her eyes to see her staring at the cooling bowl of chicken broth one of the servants left for her almost half an hour ago. Tristan promised the servant he would feed the patient the moment she woke.

Tristan placed the tray on Serenity's lap. She thanked him and picked up the spoon. She had regained some of her energy, at least enough to sit up and speak. Her arms still shook at the smallest movement, but it was at least a step towards her recovery. Tristan made a mental note to phone Tea later to tell Joey of his sister's progress.

"Thank you, Tristan," Serenity said in a weak voice. She sipped the lukewarm soup from the spoon. Tristan smiled at the slurping sound. Serenity dabbed away the stray splatters on her chin with the supplied paper napkin then gulped down the bottled water.

Tristan hated seeing Serenity in this state. Whether it was the silence or his own growing curiosity, he felt the need to know the story from the beginning.

"Hey, Serenity," Tristan began, immediately regretting his inquiry. Her eyes rested on his face. Tristan managed a half smile. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Serenity shrugged. "Not at all," she said in a scratchy voice. No doubt if Kaiba heard her he would have the doctor prescribe her some throat medicine.

Tristan coughed into his fist. "Serenity…" he paused not knowing how to ask without risking sounding rude or insulting in case it was of her own folly. "Serenity," he repeated. "I just—what exactly happened out there on the lake?" Serenity looked away making Tristan's face turn bright red. He extended a hand. "I didn't mean—I just wanted to know."

Serenity gave him a small smile. "No, it's alright," she stated. Her eyes became sad. "I knew it was only a matter of time before someone asked. I didn't want to think about it though." The memory of him cackling while she crunched up in a ball in a futile attempt to ward off any illness creeping upon her brought her shame. So often she was warned how the vultures prayed on the naive lot.

Tristan sighed hating himself for giving into his curiosity.

Serenity's fists clenched the blanket. "I was stupid, perhaps I deserved it."

Tristan shook his head. His hand slipped on top of hers. Serenity's gasp was barely audible and she turned with flushed cheeks to face the man whose face gleamed as bright as hers.

"Look at me, Serenity," Tristan stated. Serenity's eyes lifted to meet his. They appeared serious with a hint of pity in the back. "You didn't deserve this, no one did."

Serenity removed her hand from Tristan's grasp. "But I did." She violently shook her head, immediately regretting the decision as her head was left spinning. She pressed her fingers against her temples and inhaled until the pounding ceased. Tristan watched wishing there was some Advil or Ibuprofen around to ease the pain. He grumbled upon the ironic realization that the first time he could have used one of Kaiba's servants they were none to be rested her head against the pillow.

Tristan stood to remove the tray from her lap. The bottle had a few sips left and the bowl had been halfway consumed.

Serenity placed her cool palm atop her fevered forehead. She moaned and turned her head slightly to the left in order to look at Tristan.

"What day is it?" she asked.

Tristan pulled out his cell phone to check. He had lost track of the days since the beginning of his stay in Kaiba's manor. "Thursday," Tristan replied.

Serenity sighed. "Do you think I'll be well by Saturday?"

Tristan shrugged. "You could be, but…" he ceased speaking upon seeing the sorrow in Serenity's eyes. His eyes widened when he realized the significance of that date. "Oh, the Christmas show."

Serenity tucked her arm under the pillow. "I don't need to stand, I can sit there and sing." She wheezed then coughed into her elbow.

Tristan looked away. At this rate there was no way she would be able to sing by curtain call. Tristan gripped his own arms. If only he had been there when Serenity fell through they could have reached the doctor sooner and lessened the risk of pneumonia. Serenity's dream was now shattered. A tear slipped down the girl's cheek with the memory of her mother's song disolving into the atmosphere.

"I never should've trusted him," Serenity muttered.

Tristan's head snapped in the direction of the girl. "Who?" Tristan asked. Serenity sprang up and clamped her hand over her mouth. Tristan was now standing. There was no way he was willing to let it slide. "Who can't you trust?"

Serenity shook her head. "It—it doesn't matter."

Tristan grabbed hold of Serenity's wrist. "Serenity…did someone do this to you?"

Serenity looked away, "I didn't want to rat him out." Tears began to well in her eyes. "I don't—forget it, it was an accident."

Tristan continued to probe. "Serenity, please tell me, what happened?"

"I should've known he was up to no good, but he tricked me, just like he tricked Yugi and my brother," Serenity sniffed. She wiped away a falling tear. "He told me—" Serenity gripped at her blankets. "I don't know why I thought he had changed."

"Yugi and Joey?" Tristan questioned.

"I don't even know why he did it," Serenity confessed. "I never did anything to him."

"What did he do?" Tristan asked gently grabbing both of Serenity's wrists. "Did he throw you in the lake?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, no, I was stupid and walked out there, but I couldn't…" she gripped at her bare neck. "It was so special to me."

Tristan carefully looked where Serenity's hands twitched. At that moment he noticed the locket to be missing. He figured Tea removed it when they changed her into pajamas.

"Who did this to you?" Tristan asked. Serenity could see the anger rising out of Tristan's eyes.

Before she could answer there came a knocking at the door. They looked at the entrance to see Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway. Tristan ordered the door remain open unless the doctor or nurse was checking her or the servants changing her clothes. Tristan nodded for Kaiba to enter. He walked into the room and winced at the rays of sunlight dancing through the curtains. He cleared his throat and gripped at the bed knob.

"How are you feeling, Serenity?" he asked.

Serenity nodded. "I'm fine, really I am."

Kaiba lifted his eyebrows at the sound of her hoarse voice. Tristan exchanged glances with the eldest Kaiba brother.

Seto moved closer to the patient. He smiled at the half-empty bowl on the nightstand. "I see you're getting your appetite back. You hadn't eaten much in the past two days."

Serenity smiled, feeling awkward being in the same room as Seto Kaiba. She blushed at the thought of him being the one to find her. She wondered what Isis thought of her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend staying at his house, though it was never a question she would consider asking the mentioned. Seto was her past and because of her inability to argue his decision to break up she lost him to one stronger than herself.

"Serenity, do you remember what happened the night of the party?" Seto asked. He turned to face Tristan. "Taylor here says your brother found you half frozen by the lake." Seto could have kicked himself for not ordering the lake be blocked off before the party. It scared him to think what would have happened if it was his brother who fell through. Sure Mokuba was not stupid enough to wander out on a slightly frozen lake for something so petty, but that was beside the point.

"I—" Serenity began. She glanced over at Tristan who sat with his thumbnail in between his teeth. She gritted her teeth trying to remember all that happened. "Well, I came with Tristan." She looked up at Kaiba whose face was stoic as always. Even when they dated it was difficult to read his emotions. Joey often joked that Seto Kaiba was born without emotions. She closed her eyes knowing her brother's words were untrue, she could see the concern in his eyes whenever she or Mokuba fell into danger. Still she could never admit to Seto's face the real reason she decided to accept Tristan's date that night. Even if Tristan had been nothing but a kind gentleman to her, her motives were not completely pure. She could never allow Seto that satisfaction nor break Tristan's heart, he had done so much for her already.

"Do you remember what happened outside?" Seto asked. "At the lake?"

Serenity pulled the blanket tighter against her shivering body. She nodded. "I—it wasn't—I went out there with Rebecca." Her eyes met with Tristan's. "It wasn't her fault, I mean it."

"What happened?" Tristan asked. He remembered how Rebecca wept and how Joey lashed out at her. He still felt sorry for the girl. While Joey's reaction was understandable it did not excuse his behavior. Perhaps now they would discover more to the story than the tidbit Rebecca chose to reveal. Tristan spoke, "Did she? What did she do?"

Seto remained quiet and waited for Serenity to answer.

Serenity shook her head. "Someone called her so she left to talk. There was no way she could've known he'd come."

"He who?" Tristan asked standing up a second time. Kaiba extended a hand to beckon Tristan back. Tristan complied merely to ease the tension he might have unintentionally inflicted upon Serenity.

Serenity looked away. "I never should've trusted him."

Seto and Tristan exchanged glances. Before another word could be spoken a security guard rushed into the room catching the attention of everyone inside.

"Forgive me for intruding, Mr. Kaiba," the security spoke. "But I think you must see this right away."

"What?" Seto asked as he rose to his feet.

"Those security tapes you asked to review," he replied. "The ones at the lake. There's something you should see right away."

Tristan growled and grabbed Seto by the jacket. "You mean you had that area recorded all this time and never thought to check it earlier."

Seto tossed Tristan away. "I didn't want to assume foul play until I had a chance to talk to Serenity," Kaiba retorted. "We had no reason at the moment—"

"Did you forget what I told you about the footprints?" Tristan yelled.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "That was no good. By the time the security stepped outside there were already a multitude of people out at the lake. We no longer had those prints to use as sound evidence. We needed proof, proof that could not be contaminated." Tristan was about to argue a second time when Seto silenced him with a glare. "When I realized this I ordered the tapes be watched frame by frame. It took some time but it seems they finally caught something worth mentioning." Seto made his way towards the door. He turned to look at Tristan with one eye. "I'll return when—"

"No!" Tristan shouted while stepping forward. He put one hand on the door and the other on Kaiba's jacket. "I'm coming with you."

Seto looked down at Tristan's grip then back at his eyes. There was a blazing fire in the man's eyes. He smirked then nodded in compliance.

"I'll be right back," Tristan called to Serenity before heading off to the security room with Kaiba.

It felt like they were walking into a government security headquarters. The walls were covered in cameras of the various hallways, entrances to the house, and outside areas of the estate. Over in the back sat a screen about four yards high and six yards wide and where a tape could be reviewed. Tristan whistled at the shock of taking all this in. Kaiba was not kidding when he mentioned safety to be a top priority of his.

Seto stepped up to a middle aged woman with sandy hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her thick-framed glasses magnified her emerald eyes as well as the forming wrinkles beneath the lids. She bowed before her employer, never once losing her frown.

"You've surveyed the tape as I requested?" Kaiba asked.

She swiftly nodded and held up a computer chip between her thumb and index finger. "This is the lake from the night of the party." She placed the chip inside the modem connected to the screen. "While reviewing this tape we saw no movement for most of the night until about nine thirty when Miss Wheeler stepped onto the bridge.

"Play it at once," Kaiba ordered.

"Yes, sir," the head guard replied. She pressed a few buttons on the keyboard which loaded the picture onto the large screen.

Tristan and Seto watched the snow falling on the bridge for a few seconds. A few flakes stuck to the camera, but the view was near flawless. About a minute into the film two shadows walked onto the structure. It was a bird's eye view, but the two could make out the figures of both Serenity and Rebecca . They could barely see their faces, but from what they could see it seemed as though they were both smiling. Serenity leaned on the balcony staring out at the scenery. It was not long until Rebecca followed Serenity's lead. They had their backs to the camera, but those viewing could tell the two were talking.

"Everything seems okay so far," Tristan mumbled.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor," the chief of security replied. The two turned to face her. She held a grave expression on her face. "But about here…" she pointed to the screen. "…you see Hawkins grab what appears to be a cellular device out of her pocket." They watched Rebecca answer her phone. She spoke a few words to Serenity which they assumed to be her pardons for leaving. They watched Serenity stare out at the lake for a few minutes. The lead guard spoke up, "Okay here you see Wheeler turn from where she previously watched." Kaiba nodded. "And here another person, who is clearly not Hawkins, steps onto the bridge." They watched a new figure walk onto the screen. "She seems to be uneasy in his presence."

"Who is that?" Tristan asked squinting his eyes. He stepped forward towards the darkened figure. "I can't tell who it is." He turned to the woman. "Is there a way you can zoom in?"

She nodded to Tristan then turned to give the order to another guard. He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and clicked the mouse.

"Serenity seemed to know who he was," Tristan revealed. "But she didn't want to tell who he was."

"Why would she protect someone who tried to harm her?" Seto asked.

Tristan clenched his fist. "Don't know, but when I find out who did it…" he punched his fist into his palm.

Kaiba laughed, "Not if her dog of a brother gets to him first."

The picture zoomed in to reveal the face of the perpetrator. Tristan's eyes widened.

"That little—" Tristan could say no more as his tongue was taken over by anger. He clenched his fists so tight his nails pierced into the skin on his palms.

"No way," Seto gasped. He turned to the guard. "Make a copy of that tape." He turned to face another. "You, get the police on the phone." He turned to one more. "Have my driver start up the helicopter."

"You better call an ambulance while you're at it," Tristan growled. Seto faced him without having to ask for clarification. Tristan continued anyway, "When I see him I'm going to flatten him."

"Guys, stop!" a squeaky voice called from the other side of the room. They turned to find Serenity standing there in her frilly, pink pajamas, clutching her elbows.

"Serenity, what are you doing out of bed?" Tristan asked.

"Please, this is why I didn't want to tell you," Serenity cried. "You're making this bigger than it needs to be."

"He threatened you," Tristan said pointing to the screen while walking towards Serenity. He knelt down beside her. "Tell me, did he throw you in the lake?" Tristan figured Weevil was weaker than himself and Joey, but against someone of Serenity's size there was no doubt he had the greater strength.

"No," Serenity said with a sob. "It's my own fault." She touched her neck then said, "He ripped my necklace off and threw it into the lake." The tears began to stream. "I tried to go after it and the ice broke and I fell in." Whether it was the lack of physical strength or the emotional stress, she fell to her knees. "I was so cold I couldn't move or call for help."

Kaiba had watched the duration of the video. He groaned then stepped forward. "Either way he left you for dead. That's still a crime." He turned towards Tristan. "And we have video evidence. Now if we can just get a confession from him and his motive."

"Please, I don't want to press charges," Serenity cried in a hoarse voice. "I just want to get better."

"I can't believe that little worm did that to her," Tristan growled having not heard Serenity's last words. "To know he would stoop that low."

Kaiba's eyebrows lifted. "You know why?"

Tristan shook his head. "Just a hunch. He's a sore loser and probably wanted to get revenge on Joey and what better way to hurt him than hurt his sister?"

"Guys, stop!" Serenity cried out with hardly any strength behind her voice. She fell forward into a coughing fit.

The two crowded around her. Seto grabbed the nearest drink he could find which was a flat cola in a Styrofoam cup. Serenity sipped down the sour liquid through the straw. She twisted her face in discomfort yet continued to drink.

"Come on, you need to go back to bed," Seto ordered.

"I'll take her," Tristan offered. Seto slipped Serenity on Tristan's back. Serenity leaned her head against Tristan's neck with her arms drooped over his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," muttered Serenity.

"Don't worry about that," Tristan replied. "I promised I would take care of you and that's what I'm gonna do." He smiled which made Serenity smile before closing her eyes. Tristan sought out directions back to Serenity's room from one of the guards who promptly answered.

Seto watched Serenity and Tristan disappear from his view with a heavy heart. He looked down at the floor as the voice in his head reminded him again and again that it was his own choice. His heart assured him that it was for her own good. Seto turned away wishing he had given it more consideration at the time instead of going with his instincts. Seto leaned against the screen knowing in the pit of his heart that she deserved a good guy like Tristan, not a self-centered prick like himself.

Seto looked up at the stunned guards who were awaiting their orders. Seto brushed the selfpity from his mind and looked them all in the face. "Disregard my previous orders, no actions will be decided at this time, at least not until I've had a chance to talk it over with the victim." He paused then added in a softer voice, "The decision has to be hers alone."


	5. Reassurance

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I know it's not Christmas, but here's a new chapter for this story anyway.

I owe a big thanks to IncurablyAwesome. I was seriously considering deleting this story, but you encouraged me to continue. This chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks a bunch! :)

Author's Note: I'm not too sure on ages, but I know in the anime Rebecca is much younger than the rest of the group. In my story Rebecca, Weevil, and Serenity are all the same age.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Thanks in large parts to Tristan and Kaiba's persuasion Serenity gave in to their requests and returned to her room. She sat on the bed, her left leg crossed over the right one and her arms in a similar pattern. Her auburn tresses fell over her frail frame. The glow her face once held had been reduced to a dim light unable to penetrate the fog of her own heart.

The nurse checked in periodically to test her vital signs. Serenity's fever was slowly breaking.

She rested her head against the soft pillow. Her eyes landed on the empty glass sitting on the desk. No doubt by the time she woke that glass would be gone and replaced with another. She had to hand it to Kaiba, his servants were top notch.

With a few seconds without movement her eyes gave into sleep's beckoning call.

_Serenity dreamt that she was in a dark room. The girl began to panic at the sight of only black. It reminded her of the time not too long ago when her eyes were bandaged. During that moment she had to trust her close friends entirely. They stayed by her side and kept her from danger, Tristan especially. She owed a lot of gratitude to him. Even now he was always a phone call away if she needed him._

_In the distance Serenity could make out a tiny speck of light. It shone with pride and beauty, directing her to a safer place. She placed her hands out in front of her to help navigate towards the light. The light temporarily blinded the girl. She used her frail arm to block the offending shine._

_Her hazel eyes met with hundreds of faces. They were dressed in tuxedos and fancy gowns. She glanced down at her own frame to see herself clad in a white dress that was slim in the torso and flared at the hips. Her shoes were covered in matching pumps. Around her neck lay a strand of pearls. _

_She looked out in the audience of strangers to see her friends sitting in the middle of the center row. Her lips formed a large grin and she waved to them. Her brother gleamed with pride as he jumped out of his seat to wave his entire arm much to Tea and Mai's embarrassment. Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, and Duke were also among the group. In the row behind them sat Seto Kaiba and Isis. Serenity searched each seat for one who was missing. _

_Her hands twitched at the start of the familiar melody. She looked over to see the choir instructor sitting at the black, grand piano playing her song. Serenity stepped towards the microphone that magically appeared on stage. Every eye stared at her. Serenity waited for her cue to begin singing. The pianist was only two measures from reaching said moment. _

_A wave of nausea overcame the girl. She held her stomach and took a deep breath. Just as she was about to sing she caught a figure standing over to her left. She gasped at the sight of the bug boy grinning at her with narrow eyes. He clenched her locket in his fist. He threw the chain at her feet. It fell in slow motion, shattering the instant it hit the stage floor. Serenity fell to her feet to gather up the fallen fragments. Tears spilled from her eyes. _

_Serenity glanced up at the cackling creep. He had his hands on his hips and stared down at her with each laugh. He lifted his left foot and stomped upon the largest sliver. He twisted the ball of his foot, grinding the gold into the floor. Serenity begged him to stop while reaching for what was left of her treasure. Weevil replied by stepping on her fingers. There was no pain, only tears. Serenity glanced over to her right to see the strong light slowly dimming. The shadows filled the room. Only Weevil's eyes were visible to her._

_She felt the bile rising in her throat._

"Serenity!" she heard a male voice call.

Serenity opened her eyes and clamped a hand over her mouth. The one who spoke her name placed a small trash bin in her lap. Serenity leaned over the metal basin and released what became of her lunch. She felt a second helping on its way. Her mouth opened once more. A pair of hands placed the bin on the floor as she leaned against the pillow. Her forehead poured sweat. Serenity wiped the residue of regurgitation left on the side of her mouth. Her throat stung and her nostrils could only smell the foul odor of what she recently spewed.

The girl shivered as a cold cloth was placed atop her forehead. She halfway opened her eyes with a moan to stare at the face of her caregiver. He smiled and brushed a few sweaty hairs from her face. He wiped her mouth with a second rag then placed it upon the tray.

"Tristan," Serenity said weakly.

"Shh," he said in a soothing voice.

Serenity grasped Tristan's fingers in hers. An immense pain invaded her chest. She squeezed Tristan's hand for a couple of seconds then released with an apology. He merely smiled to see her awake from the obviously terrifying nightmare. Serenity shifted into a more comfortable position. She tried to sit up, but Tristan gently pushed her back down.

"You need to rest," he said softly.

Serenity stared up at him. "Tristan," she said while squirming. Every time she moved she found herself just as uncomfortable as before. "How come you're taking care of me?"

Tristan smiled. "It's what friends do for each other." His smile somewhat faded during that statement. He accepted long ago that Serenity would never see him as anything more than a friend. A platonic relationship was better than nothing.

"Thank you," Serenity said. "You and Seto have been so kind to me."

Tristan took her clammy hand in his. He momentarily frowned as he thought back to the night of the party. _What a lousy date I was. I couldn't even protect her from this. She must hate me. Joey must hate me._

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

Tristan looked down at her and smiled. He shook his head, "Nothing," he replied.

Serenity twisted her lips as if she wanted to investigate further. However the spinning in her head interrupted her from prying. She placed her hand on top of the damp towel. She figured Tristan would open to her when he felt ready.

"Tristan," Serenity said as her eyes fluttered. Tristan nodded for her to continue. He knew the medicine the doctor prescribed was good and would knock her out before long. Serenity fought to keep herself from drifting off. "Tristan," she repeated. Her eyes met with his. "Would you—if I was still singing at the show would you have gone?"

Tristan's eyes widened. For one, to him, this thought seemed to have come out of nowhere. Second he could not believe she was questioning his attendance at something so important to her. Tristan gave her the benefit of the medicine affecting her. He smiled and nodded. "Trust me, Serenity, I would never miss a chance to hear you sing."

He recalled the time he heard her crooning during the Battle City tournament. It was while she was waiting for Mai to recover. Tristan was still unsure if Serenity believed the extent of Malik's power, but was aware that Mai was in critical condition. During a recess he went to check on their mutual friend to find Serenity sitting in front of Mai's bed with Tea leaning against the wall. Serenity watched, afraid to turn away were Mai to awaken and need immediate help. Serenity leaned forward, her long hairs almost touching Mai's nose. Tristan stood outside the door, not wanting to crowd the room. She began to sing a lullaby her mother sang to her when she was a child. While it seemed to have no direct effect on Mai's condition the blonde revealed when she finally woke that she remembered hearing an angelic voice penetrating the blackness that imprisoned her. She mentioned that Serenity's voice gave her the hope that her friends would in fact come for her.

"You promise?" Serenity asked in a whisper.

Tristan nodded. He could see her about to give into sleep. "I promise," he said just to make sure she heard.

Serenity smiled and shut her eyes. She knew he would never forsake her. It was a dream after all.

Tristan held Serenity's hand until he was sure she was asleep. He looked at her slumbering form. Her breathing was still labored, but not as heavily as before. She was not coughing as much either. Tristan made a mental note to see Kaiba's doctors the next time he fell ill.

Kaiba, he was an interesting fellow. Tristan looked up at the ceiling while trying to figure the boy billionaire out. At one moment he was cold and cruel, only serving a purpose that would directly benefit him. Then there were times he went out of his way to help those few he cared for. Tristan looked down at the auburn-haired girl and thanked all that was holy that Serenity was one of those people. Joey and his father was worried how they were going to pay the doctor bills only for Kaiba to tell him over the phone that he had everything covered.

Tristan watched Serenity shift in her sleep. He gently placed her arm down by her side. Her lips twitched into a momentary smile before fading. Tristan leaned over and kissed her cheek. It was a simple sign of affection, nothing more than what a brother or close friend would do. That was what he wanted to believe despite the blush that crept across his face.

A noise at the door diverted Tristan's attention away from Serenity. His face reddened at the sight of the elder Kaiba standing in the doorway. Kaiba sported a smile smirk. When Tristan regained his bearings he stood and cleared his throat, showing no signs of humiliation.

"Do you normally sneak up on people?" Tristan asked.

Kaiba shrugged and grunted. He entered the room. While he knew this was Seto's residence Tristan still felt wary about Serenity's ex-lover waltzing into her room whenever he felt like it. He stopped square in front of Tristan.

"Any change?" Kaiba asked.

Tristan glanced down at the girl before returning his attention to the house's owner. "She's still weak, and she just threw up." He took another look at Serenity. "But I think her fever's finally breaking."

Seto nodded. "That's good news. The doctor mentioned that vomiting is normal." He nodded over to the bed. "As is increased sleep."

Tristan smiled. "Whatever he gave her is some good stuff."

Kaiba allowed himself a brief smile at that statement. Tristan took a mental photograph as it was a rarity to see a true smile from the older Kaiba brother.

Seto shifted the majority of his weight to the other leg. "Has she made a decision of what to do about Underwood yet?"

Tristan glared. He noticed the sincerity in Kaiba's eyes and softened his expression. He let out a sigh then responded, "I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it." He made eye contact with the other man. "But it's her decision."

Kaiba nodded. "I'm aware of that. But I'll be keeping the tapes as incriminating evidence against him."

Tristan clenched his fists. If he ever saw the little worm again he was going to throttle him. A thought hit Tristan that Joey and the others had yet to figure out the truth about how Serenity was harmed. He contemplated against revealing that information to the eldest Wheeler as he would seek out Weevil and pound his face into the ground. While it was a shared emotion with Tristan, he knew that Serenity was against violence and wanted anything than to upset her further.

"I don't think she'll want to press charges," Tristan stated. "But I think her family might when they find out." While he was aware of Joey's temper, Tristan knew that it was inevitable to keep it hidden from him forever. "I'll wait until I have Serenity's permission to tell them." Tristan huffed. "But I really want to know why he did it. I mean, what did he gain from hurting her?"

Kaiba lifted his face to think. "You did mention that his feud with Wheeler can become violent."

Tristan nodded. If Weevil really wanted to hurt Joey he would attack the one person Joey loved the most.

"That reminds me," Seto said. "The butler informed me that Wheeler called about twenty minutes ago. I believe he'd prefer to hear from you than me."

Tristan nodded. "Thanks." Kaiba nodded then headed for the door. Tristan reached out his hand and gently clamped his hand atop Kaiba's shoulder. The latter turned with a lifted eyebrow. "I mean for everything you've done for her. Really, Joey couldn't afford that kind of care for her."

Kaiba turned to face him. A wicked smile covered his face. Tristan suddenly felt timid. "You really love her, don't you?"

Tristan's face reddened. He began to stutter.

Kaiba chuckled. "That's what I thought," he said. He gave Tristan a rare look of compassion. "She's one of a kind and deserves someone like you." He briefly showed a look of sorrow. "Don't make the same mistake I did." He gave Tristan a smile. "She won't know if you don't tell her." With those words he left the room.

The moment became more awkward for Tristan. He listened as Kaiba's footsteps eventually faded. He looked back to check on Serenity once more before heading for the hall phone. Seto's last words resounded through his mind the whole way. Perhaps he should heed young Kaiba's advice.

* * *

At the Domino talent center Rebecca followed the others out of the room. Now that choir practice was over she wanted to head over to Kaiba's mansion to pay Serenity a visit. Part of her wondered if Serenity could forgive her for abandoning her the night of the party. Rebecca tossed that thought away; Serenity was not one to hold a grudge.

Just as the blonde was about to turn the corner the choir director called her name. Rebecca turned her head to see him waving her back over. Rebecca let out a sigh. It seemed that her plans to check up on her friend would have to wait.

Rebecca's pigtails bobbed as she dashed over to the instructor. He held a countenance of concern.

"Miss Hawkins, if you're not in a hurry, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

Rebecca nodded. No one was expecting her at a particular time so she could wait a few more minutes to head over. Joey called her up the night before to apologize once again for lashing out at her the night of the party. Rebecca accepted his apology, though she still housed an enormous amount of guilt for Serenity's current condition.

The director beckoned for Serenity to follow him back into the music hall. He sat down at the piano and Rebecca picked up a metal chair with a yellow back and seat. She placed the furniture piece across from the teacher and sat down, her left leg crossed over the right knee.

"Miss Hawkins, I know this is short notice, but I received a call from a Tristan Taylor earlier today telling me that Miss Wheeler is too sick to attend rehearsal today." He paused, not catching the guilty look that spread across Rebecca's face. "He informed me that she might not even be well before the concert."

Rebecca nodded. "It's true," she said. Her eyes met with the man's. "I meant to tell you, I really did, but I've had a lot on my mind. I was about to go visit her."

He nodded. "I understand," he said. "Please tell her I give my condolences." Upon receiving a confirmation that Rebecca would do just that he continued. "That brings me to the next issue, with both my soloists sick, I need a new star."

Rebecca twitched. She was unsure if she liked where this was heading.

He looked her in the eyes. "That piece you sang for the auditions, I really liked it. You are next on my list for soloist. If you are still interested."

Rebecca's heart stopped. She could not believe what she was hearing. A few days ago she would have given anything to be the star of the Christmas concert. Talent scouts always made it to that show. However now it felt wrong. She could not steal this opportunity from her friend.

If not so concerned with Serenity's health she would have found the moment humorous. The memory of her intense envy those few days ago surfaced. She remembered overhearing the instructor giving Serenity the good news. She remembered watching the group leave the restaurant, glaring at Serenity with disdain. She silently wished that a catastrophe would befall Serenity so she could have the solo. It was a wish she came to regret. Before the incident at Kaiba's party Rebecca would have boasted that her voice was a thousand times better than Serenity's. Now she could not accept that role.

"I don't know if I can," Rebecca admitted. The conductor's face fell. Rebecca stammered, "It's not fair to take that from Serenity. She might be well by the night of the show."

He shook his head. "Even if that's the case we need a backup plan. She won't be able to make it to rehearsals so we'll need someone who can be there." He saw the girl about to protest. "I know it's hard to do this to a friend, but there is always a solo. It's what they come to see." He paused then added as a last defense, "This is the opportunity of a lifetime for you."

Rebecca's eyes fell to the floor.

"At least think about it," he pleaded.

Rebecca nodded. "Alright," she compromised. "I'll talk to Serenity about it." She stood up in an attempt to make an exit.

"Please let me know by tomorrow," he said.

Rebecca agreed then left. Her thoughts were on Serenity as she navigated her way through the building. Just as she neared the door she saw a small teenager standing over to the right. He was short, thin, and had teal hair, atrocious glasses, and a creepy smile. Rebecca recalled meeting the boy a few times, though she only talked to him out of courtesy. There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Hi, Rebecca," his repulsing voice cooed.

"Weevil," the blonde acknowledged before placing her hands against the exit bar.

Weevil touched her hand which caused her to back up slowly. He stepped forward with that intimidating grin. He looked like one of those insects that was the core of his interest.

"I heard that you're going to be the new star of the show," he said with a large grin.

Rebecca nodded. "I—I—I haven't…ahem…I haven't decided yet," she said with a gulp. It confused her how he was aware of that news. Had the director discussed that possibility with others earlier that day and the bug boy merely overheard? Either way it creeped her out.

"I think you should," Weevil said placing a grubby hand on her shoulder causing the girl to shiver. His blue eyes gazed into hers. He never noticed the fear in her green eyes. "I think you have a magnificent voice. The best I've ever heard."

"Thank—thank you," Rebecca said as she rotated her shoulder to shake his hand away. Fortunately for her Weevil made no attempt to touch her a second time. She now regretted not asking her boyfriend to escort her to Kaiba's mansion.

"Well if you decide to sing I will be there in the front row," Weevil said increasing his already wide smile.

Rebecca nodded and gave him a courteous smile. Her grandfather taught her to be polite to everyone, no matter how creepy they were.

Rebecca pushed against the bar and heard the glorious sound of the door clicking as it opened. The crisp winter air chilled her nose. Weevil followed closely behind.

"You know, Rebecca," Weevil said stopping Rebecca in her tracks. The girl turned to face him, curious as to why she had yet to sprint away the instant she stepped into sunlight. He took her hand in his. Rebecca fought the urge to cry out. Weevil placed his other hand against his chest. "You know how much I care for you." His eyes stared into hers. "I would willingly kill for you." His smile frightened her. "Anything you want, I will do what I have to so you can have it."

Rebecca pulled her hand from Weevil's grip. She now scolded herself for not scheduling someone to be there to walk her to her next destination.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Rebecca said in one breath. She took two steps back. "But I have somewhere I need to be, so I have to get going." She did not wait to hear his reply, or ask what he meant by those words. Her brain warned her that she needed to put some distance between herself and that boy.

Weevil watched her run. His lips curled up into a smile. He turned around and headed in the opposite direction. All the while he applauded himself for aiding his beloved in her goals.


	6. Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I'm not sure if anyone is reading or even likes this story, but it's almost finished so better just to go ahead and complete it. There are two more chapters after this one, just in time for Christmas. All feedback and criticism is welcome. I would really appreciate some feedback on this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Tristan handed Serenity a clean glass of orange juice to wash down the medicine. She weakly thanked him before gulping down half the contents. Tristan smiled and wiped the beads from her lip.

"I'm glad to see you keeping something down," Tristan said crushing the napkin in his fist.

"Let's not celebrate just yet," Serenity said leaning her head back against the fluffed pillow. She smiled up at Tristan for doing said chore a moment ago.

Tristan pulled the blankets up to her neck. Serenity poked her arms through, connecting her hands and entwining her fingers. She nuzzled against the linens, taking in their fresh rain scent.

"You going to sleep now?" Tristan asked.

Serenity lightly nodded. "I'm going to try," she said. Her eyes fluttered, welcoming the coming slumber. She looked up at Tristan once more. "Thanks for staying by me." She cleared mucus from her throat. "Just make sure to take care of yourself. I'll never forgive myself if you get sick because of me."

"Hush," ordered Tristan as he ran a hand through her hair. It was not as silky as normal, but that was expected of someone in her condition.

Tristan moved to pull his hand away when Serenity leaned a pink cheek into his palm. She cuddled against the warm skin. Tristan curled his index finger through one of her auburn strands.

He moved his hand up, gently massaging her scalp. Serenity cooed and snuggled closer to the touch. His fingertips gently stroked her head, listening to her rhythmic breathing. Every once in a while a wheeze would interrupt the flow, but for the most part it was a soothing sound.

His eyes glanced over her near sleeping form. She looked so frail and fragile. Granted until her last meal she had not been able to keep anything on her stomach, an awful side effect of the medicine. She coughed twice into the pillow before returning her cheek to Tristan's arm. A slender hand caressed the bare skin peeking through the flannel shirt.

Tristan's other hand began to massage her shoulder. Serenity tilted her neck forward so that he could better reach the sore areas. All the coughing and vomiting of late left her entire torso and shoulders aching. Tristan's immense hands were the remedy necessary to remove the kinks.

Serenity's chilled lips caressed Tristan's wrist. She turned away, her body falling into sleep. Tristan's cheeks became a red as her fevered ones. He pulled away, squeezing her shoulder one last time.

"Goodnight, Serenity," Tristan whispered into her ear. He stood and turned to head for the doorway. Surely Kaiba was anxious to hear the news of Serenity's recovery. He had been watching her symptoms over the past two days like a doctor. Tristan stopped as he reached the door.

There was something he had been meaning to tell her since she fell ill the night of the party. It pained him to see her in such agony, writing in sweat, and coughing through the night. Now that the medication had finally taken affect and she was showing signs of recovery he wanted to speak those words even more. A growing tingle within had developed into an ache.

The man's body moved subconsciously back to the sleeping angel wrapped in soft, pink sheets. She had fallen asleep on her side, facing him. He knelt beside her bed, listening to the intake and expelling of air from her nostrils. Every once in a while there was a gurgle in her throat which stabbed him deeper than any dagger.

Tristan stroked her hair as he had done a dozen times since her admittance to that bed. He leaned close to her hear, watching her chest rise and fall. He kissed the tip of her ear then whispered, "I love you."

Tristan backed away incase for some reason Serenity's senses kicked in and heard only those words. Upon seeing no reaction he let his heart rate return to its normal pace. He stood, keeping his eyes on her. In slow strides he made his way to the door. With one last glance in her direction Tristan left the room.

Tristan ascended the steps to his next destination. Sure he could have taken the elevator, but at the moment he wanted the exercise if only to collect his thoughts. Every thought returned to the defenseless Serenity he left downstairs. Tristan shook those thoughts away, she was now being cared for the private nurses hired by Kaiba. No one could harm her with them around, especially Naomi. She had been incredibly forceful when shoving him out of the room so she could check over Serenity in private. His arm still housed the bruise from her strong hands.

Those thoughts led to one surrounding the germ responsible for putting Serenity in this condition. While he had not intentionally pushed her in the frozen lake, he did nothing to rescue her afterwards. He clenched his fists, imagining himself strangling Weevil with his own hands. Once Joey found out about Underwood's involvement in his sister's illness he was sure to murder the boy. Tristan was not even sure if he was willing to intervene when it happened either.

At last Tristan reached the door that led to Kaiba's office, the room where he spent the majority of his time. He heard the muffled voice of Kaiba Corp's president speaking to someone he believed to be over the phone. There was a brief moment of silence before Seto began speaking again. Tristan waited impatiently for the phone conversation to end. After what seemed like an hour he finally heard Kaiba say a farewell to the person on the other line. He gave the man a few seconds to rest after the call before knocking.

"Enter," was all Kaiba said. Tristan turned the knob and stepped inside, not having to say a word to the house's owner. "I thought it might be you," said the brunette. He sat down in the leather chair behind the desk and waited for Tristan to make himself comfortable as he had done several times before over the past two days.

Tristan opened his mouth to speak on Serenity's behalf when he noticed a golden liquid shining from inside a crystal glass. Kaiba swirled the beverage and gulped it down not caring who witnessed. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the bottle that contained the source of the medicine that eased his stress.

"Don't judge me," was all Seto said before consuming half the contents in the glass.

"Wasn't going to," Tristan replied.

Seto nodded. "Help yourself," he said pouring the third glass of whiskey since Tristan stepped in. About three fourths of the drink was missing from the bottle leaving Tristan wondering how long the usually suave businessman had been hiding this side of him from the world.

Tristan's eyes met with Kaiba's. The latter could not describe the look within the other man's eyes but it seemed to be a mixture of pity and scorn.

"Don't look at me like that," Seto snapped. "I'm legally old enough and I have enough on my plate to cover four courses, so don't give me that haughty look."

"I'm sorry," Tristan said diverting his eyes from Kaiba.

The businessman placed the empty glass down on the desk and swiveled towards the window before standing. He wobbled slightly, catching his balance on the edge of the desk. Tristan rushed forward to offer his assistance only to be pushed away by Seto.

"I'm fine," he barked, a hand on his forehead. He sat down halfway on the end of his desk. "How's she doing?"

"She's getting better," Tristan answered. "If you want an official report you can ask the nurses, but from what I've seen she's a lot better. She hasn't thrown up yet."

"Well that's good," Kaiba said standing. "There's some good news today."

"What's with you?" Tristan asked. "You're not acting like yourself."

Kaiba scoffed. "How would you know? You don't really know me that well."

He crossed his arms, trying his best to repress the pounding in his head. Ever since he became president of Kaiba Corp and had struggle after trial thrown his way he sought his comfort in alcohol. When he was underage, he sent his servant, a man who cared too much for extra money to question his morals of providing liquor to a minor, to pick him up the strongest drinks he could find. He was careful to never let his brother catch him in the act, but the few times Mokuba sought Seto's whereabouts when he had not gone to his bedchambers the night before and found him passed out in the office, the kid was only bound to question. The elder Kaiba made a promise never to lie to his younger brother, but there were times that he had to break that vow.

"You're right, I don't," Tristan replied. He stood straight in front of Kaiba and turned him so that he too had to stare him in the eye. "But I know that drinking away your problems is not going to help Serenity."

Seto sighed. "Look, I just don't do well with not being in control," he confessed. "She's so difficult. If she would at least let me drag that creep Underwood off to prison—"

"That's not for you to decide," Tristan interrupted, grabbing Kaiba's arm as he tried to turn. "You said so yourself that it's her decision alone. We have to support her no matter what she decides."

Kaiba nodded. "I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier."

Tristan's eyes displayed sympathy. "I know," he said kindly. He helped Kaiba to the chair. "There's nothing more I'd rather do than beat Weevil into next year..." He walked over to the mini fridge on the other side of the room and filled a small pillowcase, he snatched from a pillow on the couch, with ice. "But we can't." He handed the pillowcase to Kaiba who promptly sat it on his head.

Seto nodded.

Tristan smiled. "Here sober up. I'll need your help to control Joey when he gets here in an hour," he said in hopes to lighten the mood.

It proved the opposite when Kaiba groaned. "Great, I get rid of one headache to make room for another."

Tristan could not help but laugh. "Come on, he's not so bad." he playfully nudged Kaiba, who replied with showing him annoyed bloodshot eyes. Tristan sat down on the couch adjacent to the one Seto occupied. "Really, you don't have to drink away your worries anymore. Serenity's recovering, the doctor thinks it will only be a few more days and she'll be off bed rest."

Seto gave him a half smile. "It's not just that," he said. He stopped, lowering his eyes to his lap.

"What?" Tristan asked, adjusting his position on the chair. "Company related?" Kaiba shook his head. "Come on, man, you can tell me."

Seto fiddled with the icepack which was now in his lap. "I don't know," he said.

"Really, no judgment, I promise," Tristan said lifting his palms in the air to better accentuate his words.

Seto sighed. "It's Isis," he revealed, careful not to make eye contact with Tristan. His whole life he had trained himself not to let anyone see his emotions and was not about to break what has worked for him for so long now.

"Isis?" Tristan asked. "Is she okay? She's not—"

Seto shook his head. "No, nothing like that." He paused for a few seconds. "I'm not used to bearing my soul to people. It's best if we just stop talking about it."

"Kaiba," Tristan said in a voice filled to the brim with compassion. "You can tell me. It's better to get it off your chest than to let it drive you mad."

He thought over what Tristan said. A part of him was still afraid to fully trust someone, especially somebody who was a close friend of Joey Wheeler. Then again Tristan had never done anything to prove himself to be untrustworthy. Maybe now was the time for him to finally let someone help him with the burden of his troubles.

Seto cleared his throat then said, "She—she left me this morning."

Tristan's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean left you?" He found it hard to believe that a woman would willingly leave Seto Kaiba. Even with his relationship with Serenity, Seto was the one who suggested they break it off. Now knowing that his motives were altruistic mattered not, he was the heartbreaker in that scenario.

Kaiba's eyes finally met with Tristan's. The latter could see the amount of pain written on Kaiba's face. "She said she thought that I still had romantic feelings for Serenity," Kaiba revealed. "I tried to convince her otherwise, but she said she could see my emotions that I myself couldn't." He looked back down at his feet. "She said she couldn't be with me if I was still in love with another."

"Are you?" Tristan asked, unable to hide the hint of jealousy in his voice. Fortunately for him Kaiba never caught it.

Seto shook his head. "Not like that," he replied. "I love her like I do Mokuba, but not the way you do."

"Me?" Tristan asked, his face suddenly flushed.

Kaiba nodded. "I've seen the way you watch her. You're afraid to leave her side, like you think she'll worsen if you step away for a few seconds." He gave Tristan a sincere smile. "Both nights you've fallen asleep in the chair instead of a comfortable bed just to wait on her."

Tristan nodded. "Yes, I know I love her. I've loved her for years, but these last few days it's grown stronger." He stopped to think and became pallid. "I don't want to imagine my life without her." He looked up at Kaiba who appeared to be genuinely interested. Never before had he seen that side of this supposed cold-hearted billionaire.

"She deserves someone like you," Kaiba stated after a brief moment of silence. "Someone who will care for her and protect her at all times."

Tristan smiled. "Thanks. It's really nice to hear that."

The two were allowed a moment of silence before a knock on the door interrupted their thoughts.

"Come in," Seto called.

The butler stepped inside to announce to them that Joey and a friend had arrived. Seto tossed the icepack on the leather couch, not caring if it stained. He could always have it replaced later. Tristan hopped up and followed.

* * *

Kaiba's butler showed the two visitors inside. They sat in the dining room as they had done many times before while waiting to meet with the older Kaiba brother. Nothing much had changed, the room still contained it drab feeling that left guests feeling somewhat timid in such a vast, empty space.

The blonde drummed his fingers atop the mahogany tabletop. His foot impatiently tapped the linoleum floor. He cursed Kaiba for making them wait so long. In the back of his mind Joey was well aware that blaming Kaiba for his annoyance was unfair, but at the moment he was ready to lash out at anyone, and their host was the best person for the job.

Over the phone Tristan told him that Serenity's condition had improved. However, when it came to Joey, he needed to see it for himself before he could believe.

Two pairs of footsteps echoed through the room as the origins of the noises hurried down the staircase. First in line was the rich twenty-something with his usual kempt hair messy from exhaustion. He appeared slightly flushed and his clothes were not in order. The second person was the more familiar to the two boys. Tristan's hair was not in its normal style, but also sticking up in all directions. He was dressed in casual clothing, his eyes too showing fatigue.

Yugi stood with a small smile greeting his friends. Joey did not wait for a formal invitation. He ran up to Kaiba and gripped his shirt in both hands.

"My sister, where is she?" he pleaded.

Kaiba yanked himself free from Joey's grip. He had enough stress on his back already and did not need the monkey adding more unneeded weight.

Seto glared at the blonde for a few seconds more before turning his attention to Yugi then back to Joey. "I moved her to a more comfortable room," Kaiba announced. "This way." He turned, beckoning for the other three to follow him.

Tristan already knew where they were heading and took his place beside Joey. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"I haven't been able to properly sleep since that night," Joey confessed. "My dad's not doing too well either. He started drinking again." Tristan only nodded. He knew from his long history with Joey how Mr. Wheeler became when he picked up the bottle and usually his son's face suffered the consequences. Joey continued, "Yugi's been nice enough to let me stay at his house."

"It's no trouble at all," the dueling champion replied.

"My dad and Yug's grandpa thought it was best if I stayed with him 'til Serenity came home," Joey stated. After the judge ruled that Joey's father needed to attend counseling he promised his son that he would try and become a better father. Therefore he tried his best to stay away from alcohol, but when he did he suggested that Joey stay at a friend's house until he sobered up.

"Where's Tea?" Tristan asked noticing the absence of a friend.

"Work," Yugi answered. "She really wanted to come, but couldn't get today off." He paused then added, "She might come by after her shift though."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, Serenity would probably like to see her."

All conversation stopped when they halted in front of the door. Kaiba placed a finger over his mouth and lightly knocked. Upon hearing no reply he quietly turned the knob and stepped inside.

Joey's heart suddenly sank. "Tristan, tell me the truth," he said silently. His friends had never heard him speak in a voice so low. "Will it break my heart to see her?"

Tristan shook his head. "No, she looks much better than she did that night of the party." The mere mention of the party filled Tristan with guilt. He repeatedly scolded himself for not staying there by her side the entire night. He was her date to the party and was given the responsibility of keeping her safe until she was dropped off that night, a task which he failed.

Seto peered around the doorway. "She's asleep," he said in a low voice. "You're welcome to wait inside, or upstairs until she awakens."

"I'll stay with her," Joey said in a determined voice. "I want to be here for her when she wakes up."

"I'll stay with him," Yugi replied. He bowed his head to Kaiba and said, "Thank you for letting us stay with her."

Seto replied with a nod.

"Yeah, man," Joey said with one hand in his messy, blonde hair. "I really can't thank you enough for looking after her these last few days." He offered his hand to Seto. "Everything I said about you in the past I take back. You're an okay guy."

Seto hesitated for a second then clamped his hand around Joey's. Joey squeezed and gave the brunette a smile before letting go and turning to his sleeping sister. He pulled the chair that Tristan had used as a bed close to Serenity and sat down.

Tristan's report had been correct. The color in her cheeks had returned and she no longer shivered with each breath. Her breathing was more constant, despite the occasional wheezing. Her sleeping appeared to be more peaceful compared to past reports since the incident.

"I'll have more chairs brought in here," Seto said before excusing himself from the group. He could tell that Joey wanted the room not so crowded while he waited with his sister and decided to grant that for the concerned brother.

"Tristan," Joey said catching the attention of both people in the room. Tristan moved closer to Joey, in order to keep the volume from disturbing Serenity's sleep. "I thanked Kaiba for looking out for her, but I also need to thank you for staying beside her every minute."

"You don't have to thank me," Tristan retorted.

"Yes I do," argued Joey. "I've been worried sick. It gave me some kind of comfort to know there was someone I can trust here to guard her every second. Really, it means so much to me."

Tristan accepted his friend's gratitude. "Trust me, I'd do it as much as you'd need me to."

"Thank you," Joey said with a smile.

Both turned their attention back to Serenity. She moaned in her sleep then turned over, leaving her back to the others in the room. Joey flashed back to a time when they were children, while their parents were still together. He remembered how often Serenity fell ill. When she did sleep was so rare for her. So often in the night she would toss and turn like now, hoping to find a comfortable spot.

Another forty minutes of silence passed. It was about that time that Serenity broke from sleep. She groaned catching the attention of everyone in the room. She stretched her arms above her head and slowly sat up.

"Serenity!" Joey exclaimed, engulfing her in a hug.

It took a few seconds for Serenity to recover from the shock and catch her breath. Upon realizing who had his arms around her she chuckled and returned the embrace.

"Joey, I'm so glad you're here," Serenity cooed into his shoulder.

"I swear, Serenity, I'll never let you go anywhere on your own again," Joey cried, tightening his grip.

"Joey, I can't breathe," Serenity gasped.

Joey released his hold and rubbed a hand over the back of his head. "I'm sorry, sis." He laughed which caused everyone else in the room to laugh along with him. The laughter silenced and Joey took on a more serious tone. "Really, I'm glad you're better."

"Yes, I think the worst is over," Serenity replied. "I'm still a little weak though. Nothing some rest won't fix."

"Glad to hear," said Yugi.

"That's the optimistic Serenity I know," Joey said pounding fists with the girl.

Serenity's eyes fell on Tristan who was standing silently in the back. "It's all thanks to Tristan who's been taking care of me the last few days. I never would've recovered so quickly if not for his good care."

"Yeah!" Joey chimed, slinging an arm around Tristan's shoulder. "Who needs doctors when you got Good Healer Taylor over here?" He gave Tristan a noogie. The taller man pushed Joey aside which caused another round of laughter from everyone inside the room.

All games ended when two figures appeared in the doorway. The first was Seto Kaiba, who was more than likely curious at the sudden noise in the patient's room. His features softened when he saw Serenity awake and no longer coughing.

"I take it you're doing better, Miss Wheeler?" Seto asked making his way towards her.

"Please, Seto, you can call me Serenity," she replied. Those words lifted a burden from his heart. He could see in her eyes that she held no contempt for him. "To answer your question, I'm feeling a lot better," she said with the cheerful smile that defined her. "Thanks for asking."

Having had enough of waiting, the second person walked through the door. She knelt down beside the invalid.

"Rebecca!" Serenity exclaimed. She hugged Rebecca, who was somewhat hesitant to hug her back. "I thought about you earlier today." She giggled then said, "They say when you think of a friend that person will suddenly show up."

Those words brought tears to Rebecca's eyes.

"Rebecca, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, clamping hands down on her shoulders.

"Did I say something to make you cry?" Serenity asked with a tilted head. "I'm really sorry."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, no, I just thought you'd be angry at me for what happened," she said, sniffling.

"Rebecca, that wasn't your fault, it was—" Serenity stopped herself before she accidentally ratted Weevil out in front of Joey. While she felt he deserved some kind of punishment for hurting her and making all her loved ones worry and blame themselves, the last thing she wanted was for her brother to rush off and do something rash, possibly landing himself in legal trouble.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault," Joey said placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "I'm the one who's sorry for yelling at you that night."

Rebecca wiped a falling tear from her eye.

"How are you feeling?" Rebecca asked the patient.

Serenity sighed. "Everyone keeps asking me that," she said in a playful tone. "Really, I'm doing a lot better. The doctor told me I might be able to go home tomorrow night." She turned to Joey then answered his unanswered question, "He wants to keep me for an extra night to make sure there won't be any surprises."

"That's a relief," Joey said, placing his hand on Serenity's shoulder. She leaned up and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"How's the rehearsal going?" Serenity asked.

Rebecca sighed. With all the excitement of seeing Serenity's improvement she had forgotten one of the reasons she paid a visit.

"Our instructor wants to know if you think you'll make the show or any more practices," Rebecca asked.

Serenity sighed and slumped. A jolt of guilt hit Rebecca to see her friend's mood change for the worst.

"I don't know," Serenity replied. "It depends on if my cough has improved by then." Her gaze fell. "But I don't think I'll have the strength to stand on stage."

"I'm sorry," Rebecca stated.

"If she doesn't sing, who will they get to take her place?" Tristan asked.

"No one, 'cause no one will ever take Serenity's place," Joey chimed. "She's the best and no prima donna will ever take that from her."

"I agree," Rebecca stated.

"Who is next in line for the solo?" Serenity asked.

"It's not important," Rebecca replied.

"No, I really want to know," Serenity countered. "I want to congratulate them."

Rebecca's eyes fell to her feet. "I am," she said softly. She heard a squeal of delight from Serenity who had her hands clamped together. Before her friend began the congratulations, Rebecca spoke up, "I used to want it, but I'd rather you be better and sing."

"Oh gee, Rebecca, I didn't mean anything by it when I said that bit about the prima donna," Joey sloppily apologized.

"It's okay, I'm not offended," Rebecca half-lied. "Besides, I'm not going to do it."

"You have to," Serenity cried. "There's always a solo. I can't do it this year and I know how much you wanted it."

"I know," Rebecca said taking hold of Serenity's clammy hand. "But I wanted it so bad and was so jealous of you that I was punished by you getting sick."

"Rebecca, that's silly talk," Yugi replied.

"Yeah, we've all been jealous of others, but we can't blame ourselves if something happens to the competition," Tristan added.

Rebecca ceased her arguing. The others were not going to allow her to wallow in self-guilt while in their presence. Besides there was no reason beating herself up over something she had no control over. Still, there was a part of her that was going to feel guilty if she shined on stage that night.

"Tell him that I'll sing if I'm feeling up to it, but for right now, I don't think so," Serenity stated.

Rebecca nodded. "I will." She felt that the humor in the room diminished since she arrived. She decided to add some smiles by revealing some of her own misfortune. "Of course I'm kind of scared to go back after that creep Weevil cornered me at the doorway today."

"Weevil?" Kaiba and Tristan asked at the same time. The two exchanged glances and Serenity shrunk under her sheets at the mention of that name. Those reactions did not go unnoticed by Yugi and Joey.

"What did he want with you?" Tristan asked.

Rebecca shrugged. "He was being really weird. Touching me and all." She shivered at the very thought. "I know he's wanted to be my boyfriend for over a year now." She tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders. "He really scared me saying that he would help me star in the show even if it meant hurting others to do so."

Tristan and Serenity shared a collective gasp.

"That was his motive," Kaiba said looking over at Tristan. "How did we miss that?"

"We thought it had to do with Joey," Tristan replied.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, what does that creep have to do with me?" Joey asked. He looked over upon hearing the muffled weeping coming from behind Serenity's hands. "What's going on here?" Joey asked.

Kaiba decided now was the best time for the others to know the truth. "We have video evidence that Weevil was the one who lured Serenity into the lake," he revealed watching as the mouths and eyes from the others widened. "The only thing we lacked was a reason and now from Rebecca's testimony we have that."

"How? What? I don't—" Joey stammered. He stepped over to Serenity. "What is _he_ talking about?" Joey pointed to Kaiba when emphasizing the word "he."

"Weevil snatched my necklace and threw it in the lake," Serenity admitted. "I was stupid to follow after it."

"Oh my gosh," Yugi gasped as he fell into a chair. He knew that Weevil was capable of many awful things, however he never imagined that he would go that far to harm someone.

Serenity's voice caught the attention of the others as she tried to calm her brother. She pleaded while pulling on his arm. "Please, don't hurt him," Serenity begged.

"I'm not," Joey growled with tears in his eyes. He pulled away from his sister's weakened grasp and headed for the door. "I'm going to kill him."

"Joey, no!" Yugi yelled as he and Tristan fought to pull Joey back. "Joey, this won't solve anything," Yugi pleaded.

"Yes, let the authorities deal with this," Tristan added.

Joey ceased struggling at Tristan's words. The sudden lack of pulling caused Yugi to fall to the floor. Joey turned to stare Tristan in the eyes, the anger evident on his face.

"I can't believe you kept this from me," Joey yelled. "I thought I could trust you." He paused as a few tears slid down his face. "I thought you were my friend."

With those words Joey rushed out of the room leaving the others to stare in shock. Tristan narrowed his brow then rushed after him. He only hoped Joey could forgive him for following Serenity's pleas instead of his own heart.

* * *

There you have it, folks. Only two more chapters left. Please let me know what you think and all forms of criticism are welcome.

I don't know where that bonding scene between Tristan and Seto came from, but it seemed like a good place for a friendship, heart-to-heart scene. As for Kaiba drinking, with all the stress he's had to go through in his life, it's quite possible.

Until next time!


	7. The Decision

Here comes another chapter. Only one more to go after this one. I do hope those of you who have read are enjoying the story.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: There is some fluff in this chapter.

* * *

Tristan's heart pounded as he followed after the heavy footsteps of the hotheaded brother of his beloved. The guilt of keeping such a secret from Joey was immense. He knew how Joey would react, they all did. He too wanted to wring Weevil's neck the second he discovered what the worm did to the youngest Wheeler. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the girl's pleas. Sometimes she was too kind for her own good.

Upon reaching the back entrance to the manor Tristan heard the door slam. He followed out into the snow where Joey treaded up the hill. He had forgotten his coat inside and thus was shivering.

"Joey!" Tristan called as he rushed after his friend. He at least had the sense to wear a long-sleeved shirt and small jacket inside the house (which the other had not) so was not as vulnerable to the weather. "Joey, come on, let's talk about this!" Tristan yelled.

Surprisingly to Tristan, Joey stopped suddenly. He spun around and faced the other man with rage displayed through his tear-filled eyes. His fists were clenched. The uneven breathing warned Tristan that the other was fighting to keep himself from punching him.

"How long have you known?" Joey growled. Tristan was taken aback by the question. Joey growled at the lack of a response and grabbed Tristan by the collar of his shirt. Tristan's eyes widened for it had been years since he felt this kind of fright for his own personal safety. "Answer me! When did you find out it was Weevil?"

Tristan sighed and yanked himself free from Joey's trembling grip. "Look man, Serenity practically begged me not to tell you. She knew how you'd react."

"Don't you think I have a right to know who tried to hurt my little sister?" Joey screamed. Two snowflakes landed on the blonde's nose. He shivered, whether it was from anger or the cold, Tristan could not tell.

The eldest Wheeler sibling turned and let the tears leak freely down his cheek. He leaned against one of the many trees that stood in close proximity to the bridge that nearly cost Serenity her life several nights prior.

Joey clenched his fist. There was a list of names he wanted to lay the blame upon. Kaiba should have hired better security to keep his guests safe. Tristan should have kept a better eye on her. Rebecca never should have left her alone to talk to that ridiculous boyfriend of hers. Serenity should have known not to trust that creep. And Weevil—Joey planned to beat him within an inch of his life the instant he came in contact with that monster.

A thin layer of fabric was draped around Joey's shoulders. The blonde glanced up to see Tristan standing behind him stripped of his own coat for the other.

"Come on, you're going to catch a cold out here," Tristan said in a low voice.

Joey stared down at the foot of snow covering what once was lush, green grass. All evidence that a potential murderer walked that area had vanished. All they had left was the video footage of Weevil threatening the one girl Joey loved more than any other on the planet.

Joey nodded and silently followed his friend back towards the mansion. Tristan kept one hand on each of Joey's shoulders. It was one of the few times since his meeting of Joey in grade school that he had seen him so silent.

They reached the steps where the eldest Kaiba stood waiting for them. Joey's eyes met with his. The two had a silent agreement for they both knew what it meant to be an older brother protecting a younger sibling. Once the two visitors were safely inside the house's master let the door close and followed them to where the invalid waited.

Joey could tell by looking into the eyes of both Tristan and Seto that they each sought revenge for the angel who was wronged. The only problem with them exacting vengeance was the true victim held no contempt for the one whose sole desire was her misery.

The three stepped into Serenity's room to see Yugi handing her a steaming cup of hot tea. Tristan watched with a heavy heart as she grimaced while sipping the beverage. She set the cup on the nightstand then coughed into her elbow. She ran a hand against her neck then wiped away a few stray tears.

Rebecca sat in the chair with her eyes on her pink socks. Her question was answered by witnessing the condition of the girl lying feebly in the bed. She still found it difficult to forgive herself for stepping away at that fateful moment. Her brain nagged her with constant "if only" scenarios that had ignored her own selfish desire to speak with her boyfriend then maybe Weevil would never have been given the chance to approach the naïve victim.

Serenity stared up at her brother. The tear tracks glistened as he tried to hide them from her. It was just like him to try and act strong for her sake.

"I'm sorry, sis," Joey said after a few beats of silence. "I was out of line."

He sniffled and moved closer to the bed. He waited until she gave him permission with a nod of her head. The second he sat down within reach she wrapped her frail arms about his frame.

"I love you, Joey," Serenity stated.

She nuzzled her face against his chest. So often when they were children he held her in her moments of fear or weakness. He was the one person she could truly rely on. They gave each other courage and strength when the other needed it most.

"I'm still mad at him though," Joey said as he slightly broke from her hold. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't want to get anyone in trouble, but he can't get away with this."

"He's right," Tristan said as he stepped forward with crossed arms. "If he thinks he can get away with it now, there will be nothing to stop him from doing it to someone else later."

Serenity diverted her eyes from the others. Everything they said made too much sense. Her head throbbed, but no longer because of her clogged nasal pathway. It was only a matter of time before the topic required discussing. Though if given her way she would have preferred it had been much later rather than the present.

"I don't know what to do," Serenity stated. "Seto's security cameras caught everything. But it might not be enough to convict him. I mean, it's not like he pushed me in or anything."

"No, he can't be charged for you falling in the lake," Seto spoke up causing all eyes to gaze in his direction. His already grave tone became even more serious. "But he left you there to die. That is enough to have him put away for a good while."

Joey offered a small smile as gratitude for Kaiba. He turned his attention to Serenity and tightened his grip on her shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

Serenity sighed. Although she was not thrilled about having Weevil arrested, despite every bit of pain she had to endure since, she figured her family and friends would not just let it go. Besides it was better for him to be taken into police custody rather than suffer the brutal beating her brother would give him.

Serenity fiddled with the hem of her pajama top. "I want him to answer for what he did," Serenity said at last. There were a few audible sighs of relief from those in the room. On one hand Joey was glad Weevil would finally receive some comeuppance for his actions, but he had hoped to be granted with that task himself.

"I'll notify the police right away," Kaiba announced as he made his way for the door. His black trench coat flowed as he sharply turned the corner. Joey followed after the eldest Kaiba brother for he wanted to at least be there when the cops made the arrest. Yugi decided he should tag along if merely to help calm Joey when he came in contact with Weevil.

Only Tristan and Rebecca remained in the room with Serenity. Tristan noticed something amiss with Serenity. He slipped his hand atop of hers. The brunette glanced up to be greeted by the kind eyes of the one person who refused to leave her since the beginning of her illness.

"You're doing the right thing, Sere," Tristan said gently.

Serenity's eyes fell back to where their hands rested atop the covers. Despite the guilty feeling within that she was ratting out another, she found slight comfort in Tristan's touch. She had known Tristan for a good chunk of her life. While she was still blind with the bandages tightly about her eyes, he was the one who had looked after her. Even now while she was in such a delicate state he proved himself to be the best caregiver.

Her cheeks flushed at the realization that he had become much more than just a friend over these past few days. Sure he had been smitten with her when they were teenagers, but she had brushed it off as a simple crush. As she analyzed all the times he sacrificed for her, or put himself in harm's way to protect her, she realized that he had loved her greatly all that time.

Her fingers wrapped themselves around his. She looked up with a smiling face and equally merry eyes.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Tristan asked.

Serenity nodded. She lifted her head and graced his cheek with the tips of her lips. It was now Tristan's turn to blush. She lowered herself back into a sitting position. That exertion took too much out of her causing her to cough into her elbow once more. Tristan touched the spot on his face where Serenity's lips had been. He had imagined that scene so many times, only this time it was not a dream.

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize how much I love you," said Serenity.

Once more Tristan was rendered speechless. He replied by encircling his arms around her in a tight embrace. Serenity returned the hug and rested her head against his shoulder. Tristan gently rubbed the center of her back.

"I love you too," Tristan stated in a voice so low that only the recipient of the confession could hear.

He wanted to stay in her embrace forever. Later when the others returned with the news that they would accompany the police to Weevil's residence to arrest him Tristan volunteered to stay with Serenity. Rebecca offered to go with the others to give the couple the alone time they needed. Serenity and Tristan had no arguments there.

* * *

Twenty minutes after the authorities were notified the Kaiba helicopter landed a few yards from the Underwood residence. Several police cars trailed the arrival of the billionaire along with his allies. Joey was the first to jump out of the vehicle with Yugi and Seto following closely behind. Rebecca chose to move at a slower pace for she was still uncertain if she wanted to speak with the creep so soon after their last meeting.

The cops ordered them to stay back. The police chief promised Kaiba that they would have a chance to question the suspect if they stayed out of the way. After a few threats in which there was no reply the door was rammed in. The group waited outside for a few moments more. They watched in anticipation as Weevil was brought kicking and screaming, handcuffed and in the grasp of two burly cops. Joey made no effort to smirk at Weevil's confinement. Prison would be a most fitting place for him.

The officer that restrained him listed off the boy's rights just as he was tossed into the back of a police car. Kaiba rushed over and placed his hand on the inside of the car door before the cop had a chance to close it. He gave the man a nod and he stepped away.

Seto's cold eyes met with the angry ones belonging to the boy who had nearly stolen the life of the one person outside his family he had grown to love.

"Should've known you were behind this," Weevil spat. "Who cares what you saw, you have nothing."

Kaiba grunted. "We'll see in court, Underwood."

The other two males caught up with Kaiba. Weevil's frown deepened when met with the faces of his greatest rival and the other that he hated. No matter what happened to him, deep down he was pleased to see how much the outcome of hurt Joey Wheeler.

"Why did you do it?" Joey growled. He had to physically hold himself back (with the help of Yugi) to keep from strangling the guy. It would do nothing but cause his sister further pain for him to be sent off to jail as well. "I just want to know."

Weevil was about to give Wheeler a smart aleck answer when the object of his affections joined the others. The young, bright blonde in all her wonders stared sadly at him. It was a kindness of fate that he was allowed to see her twice within the same day. He only hoped discovering his reason would aid her in falling for him.

"Rebecca," Weevil said with a sickening smile. "When I heard how upset you were that you were overlooked for the lead in the show I had to act quickly," he answered. "I told you I'd willingly kill for you, my darling."

Tears welled up along Rebecca's bottom lids. "What made you think that you could win my heart by hurting one of my closest friends?" she asked. She turned to run away when a final thought crossed her mind. She looked over her shoulder at the monster shackled within the vehicle. "You are dead to me, Underwood. Dead." With those words she walked off, never to spare another thought on his pathetic existence.

The insect lover was left with an empty heart. With each sacrifice in vain, he had to discover a new reason for his destruction of young Wheeler. Not even his hatred for her brother was enough to answer for such a crime. For the first time since that night Weevil began to cry. Not even Joey could deny he felt a bit of pity for the boy.

Kaiba motioned for the others to back away so that the police could take him to the station for processing. The chief collected the information of all who were involved. He thanked them for their assistance and left, taking Underwood with them. They watched with mixed emotions as the one responsible for Serenity's predicament was taken to where he would finally pay for his crimes.

The instant they disappeared in the horizon all thoughts of Weevil vanished. The only concerns that remained were centered around Serenity and the quickly approaching holiday.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The next will consist of the conclusion. Merry Christmas, everybody!


	8. Christmas Star

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "O Come All Ye Faithful." I do however own the song "Snowflake Kiss." If (for some incredibly odd reason) you like it enough to want to use it, just make sure to give me credit. I don't see why anyone would though, it sounds like a corny, country Winter song. I might upload the entirety of that poem/song to fictionpress someday though.

I have to thank you, The Duelist's Heiress for all of your awesome reviews on all the chapters. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

I hope everyone else enjoys this chapter too.

Now on with the final chapter of Christmas Star.

* * *

The night finally arrived. Nearly four-hundred people lined up outside Domino's Concert Hall. Among those numbers were several talent scouts. Proud parents took their seats as they awaited the moment their precious children would shine on stage. Still the moment everyone looked forward to was the solo act. A young girl by the name of Rebecca Hawkins was to have her turn at a solo.

Said girl sat in the dressing room backstage. The various choirs practiced their melodies once more. Rebecca tuned them out as she stared at her reflection. This was the moment she had waited years for. She should be all smiles, but she could not feel any amount of blithe for she knew in the depths of her heart the position did not rightfully belong to her.

The teenager exhaled deeply and her shoulders slumped forward. The sleeves of the slim-fitting red, sequin dress hung off her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up into a bun on top of her head. A sequin tiara surrounded the bound hair. A silver snowflake necklace hung freely around her neck. She looked so beautiful, a sight that Serenity should have been blessed with.

Rebecca pulled her bare feet up into the chair and hugged her legs. Her matching stilletos rested beside the chair. To everyone else she appeared to be suffering from butterflies. Only a handful of people knew the true cause of her sorrow. It just so happened that the boy who hurt Serenity was the same who had fallen in love with her. He had to have heard her complaining to a friend at the restaurant that day how she envied Serenity's position. Serenity never asked for any of that. She never asked for the solo act, to be targeted by a creep who had a scary way of showing his affection, to fall deathly ill.

Earlier that day Rebecca visited Serenity. She said her throat still somewhat ached, but other than that and having not regained the full extent of her energy, she was better. She revealed that she and the guys would be in the audience to hear their friend sing. Rebecca thanked her—it was way more than she deserved.

The stage manager announced that there was ten minutes until show time. A collective squealing overtook the room. People run around to get in their places. A few young girls huddled around the mirror putting the final touches on their snow angel makeup. The group a few feet down from the star performer spoke a confidence chant.*

A cold hand clamped down on Rebecca's shoulder. She jumped and turned to see the smiling faces of Serenity and Tristan. Rebecca formed a wide grin and wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl.

"Serenity, what are you doing back here?" Rebecca asked.

Serenity stared down at the floor. "I just came to wish you the best," she said. She returned her gaze to the blonde. "Just go and give it your best." She grabbed Rebecca's hands with both of hers. "And remember, you deserve this role."

Rebecca fought the urge to cry. The director would join her in tears but because her voice would be clouded and her makeup smeared.

"We'll be watching you from the third role," Serenity said squeezing Rebecca's hand.

Tristan nodded in response to what his new girlfriend said. The instant she accepted his offer of courtship he had yet to stop smiling. Joey both congratulated and threatened him when the two announced their relationship status to everyone else. Kaiba could not help but feel a little envious of Tristan, but he was truly glad for the man who proved to be a good friend to him.

"We should probably get back to our seats," Serenity said taking hold of Tristan's hand.

Tristan nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm surprised security hasn't said anything yet."

Serenity turned towards Rebecca once more. "We'll meet up with you after the show," she said weakly waving at the girl.

Rebecca diverted her eyes from the happy couple. Her heart urged her to do what her rational mind warned her against since the beginning of the incident. Perhaps it was the spirit of Christmas that caused her to act when she ran after Serenity and grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" she called as Serenity stared at her in surprise.

"What?" Serenity asked. She pulled her slender hand back towards her side.

"How is your voice?" Rebecca asked.

Serenity shrugged. With the exception of a bit of pain here and there when she swallowed everything returned to normal.

"Fine," she replied. She saw the glimmering in Rebecca's eyes and she shook her head. "No, I can't. This is your night, Rebecca." She stepped back into the arms of Tristan. "Besides I wouldn't be able to stand for very long."

Tristan added, "Her strength hasn't fully recovered."

"What if you didn't have to stand," Rebecca said.

She told Serenity to stay put as she dashed off. The two exchanged glances and shrugs. Serenity's eyes widened when Rebecca returned with the director.

"Serenity!" he cried when he saw her. He offered the girl a tight hug then dropped to one knee. "I'm glad you're doing so much better." He looked over at the original diva and said, "Rebecca tells me you're feeling well enough to sing tonight."

"Well—I—" Serenity stammered. She glanced over at Rebecca then back to the director.

"If so then I need to notify the accompaniment pronto," he shouted as he hurried off to speak with the orchestra.

"Rebecca, it's supposed to be your night," Serenity said.

Rebecca shook her head. "No, it was yours," she said. "I always have next year." She put a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "After all you've been through it's only right that you get to sing." She offered the girl a large smile. "Now go make your mom's song famous."

Serenity hugged the girl and thanked her. Tristan took Rebecca's hand in his and shook.

"Thanks, it really means a lot to her," Tristan said.

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah," she said in a soft voice. She turned to look at the makeup mirror. The counter was cluttered with bags and various cosmetics. She smiled then said, "That night of the party Serenity told me that her mom hasn't smiled for real in a long time."

Tristan nodded. He remembered both Serenity and Joey mentioning that. Ever since their parents split up, Serenity had her operation, and then moved to their dad's city, their mother had lost all reasons for cheer. With the show being a televised event they could only hope Serenity's mom would be watching and smile with pride the moment her daughter took the stage.

"You can come sit with us," Tristan said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Rebecca replied. "Third row, right?"

Tristan nodded. "We'll be waiting," he said with a wave before taking his leave.

Rebecca slowly walked over to the dressing table. She stared at her own reflection. The girl behind the glass glared at her for giving up her one chance at stardom. Rebecca could only counter her rational mind with the truth that the night belonged to someone else. All the fame in the world was not worth the guilt of stealing a friend's shine. She stripped her hair of the tiara and sighed as the blonde tresses fell over her shoulders. She stood to head out in the audience. It was time to support her friend.

* * *

The crowd applauded the children's choir who just finished a rendition of "O Come All Ye Faithful." The second the curtain closed the kids rushed off stage, each shouting of their success. Their teacher shook her head and thanked any higher power that the applause drowned out the noise.

Waiting in the wings was the nervous Serenity Wheeler. The director had allowed her to sit backstage for the first twenty-five minutes.

"It's almost your turn, my Christmas star!" he cooed. "You're going to sing so well."

Serenity half smiled at the comment. She wished she had his enthusiasm and confidence in herself. She let out a deep breath. This moment was for her mother not herself.

The stage manager walked out on stage as the applause died. He smiled at the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "That was Central Domino Elementary, let's give them another hand." He paused giving the crowd a chance to do so. When the sound diminished he resumed speaking, "Next, the moment you've all been waiting for." The crowd hushed save a few excited individuals. "On your program it states that Rebecca Hawkins will be singing. Hawkins was filling in for another who had fallen ill before the performance. Seeing as how she has regained her health, she will resume her spot as the soloist of the night. Singing an original piece, please put your hands together for Serenity Wheeler."

The audience roared with applause as the girl stepped on stage. She appeared underdressed compared to the other performers in her silver jeans, white sweater, and matching scarf. Her auburn locks hung loosely over her shoulders. The director offered to let her use her chair which Serenity denied. In the slim chance that her mother was watching, she wanted her to beam in pride at the sight of her daughter standing on her own to sing.

"This is a song my mom used to sing to me and my brother when we were kids," Serenity said into the microphone. There was a chorus of "awws" from those watching. Serenity smiled and slightly blushed at the reaction. "I dedicate this to her."

The band started up the intro. The singer stared out into the audience. Her eyes scanned the third row where she finally locked eyes with her loved ones. Joey sat with Mai on one side of him and his father on the other. Their dad blew a kiss at his daughter. Serenity smiled sweetly at him while listening for her cue. Next to Mai sat Tea with Yugi by her side. Beside him sat Bakura then Tristan, then Rebecca. She waved at Tristan whose ever-present grin increased fourfold.

Serenity happened to stare at the back row where she met another familiar face. Seto Kaiba sat in the back, hidden by a disguise that fooled everyone save Serenity. Mokuba sat in the seat beside him awaiting the vocals to begin. Seto once mentioned that Serenity was a good singer and he would now get to witness it for himself.

With confidence filling her being Serenity began to sing.

_It's a truth of old_

_When one is cold_

_She seeks warmth of one who loves her._

_One who will hold_

'_Til the chill folds_

_And one who will wrap her inside a sheet of comfort._

The audiences' attention was solely on the singer. Two hours away a woman making dinner in her lonely house caught the familiar melody. Her eyes were glued to the face of her daughter singing the lullaby for the world to hear. She clutched at her breast and her eyes widened, the threat of tears present.

Serenity waited a few measures to begin the chorus.

_Remember my face, my child_

_When out in the frigid wild_

_And listen to the snowflakes sing of me._

_And when a snowflake melts on your cheek,_

_You'll know that's a kiss from me._

Serenity's mother was bawling by the time her daughter reached the second verse. With her face in her hand she wiped away the tears. The television screen showed a close up of her beautiful daughter. For the first time in years she smiled—her heart was filled with Christmas spirit.

Tristan watched his beloved pour her soul into that song. Even if no one else ever found her to be amazing the way he did (despite the happy roar from the crowd), she would always know he was always one who would look at her with pride the way the rest of the audience did now. Now and forever she was his shining Christmas star.

* * *

The End. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Merry Christmas, everybody.

*Confidence chants are what we always used to do before a performance in drama. It's just a chant you repeat, getting louder and more energetic each time. It helps combat nerves and raises energy.


End file.
